OW313
by Rissclaw
Summary: OW313, un androïde principalement créé pour aider une actrice célèbre, se voit changer de fonction suite a son décès. CyberLife l'envoi alors a la police de Détroit, pour a la fois enquêter sur les affaires de déviant, mais aussi pour surveiller le modèle le plus perfectionné de l'entreprise. Et si le désir d'être libre n'était qu'une maladie contagieuse ?
1. CHAPITRE 1 - Servir

**17 AOUT 2038 / 8H / MAISON BAKER**

Les rideaux de satin s'étaient écartés, laissant les rayons du soleil matinal illuminaientt la chambre. La lumière dévoila alors des murs vêtues d'un papier peint luxueux, ainsi qu'un lit a l'allure tout aussi somptueuse. Sous une épaisse couverture rouge, on pouvait distinguer les traits d'une silhouette féminine : ma propriétaire. Son visage fin et délicat était complètement écrasé contre son oreiller, celle-ci dormait a poings fermés. A pas lent et léger, je me dirigeai vers elle, puis posai l'une de mes mains sur son épaule.

« _Madame Baker?_ Dis-je d'une voix douce.

\- _Hmmm.._ Gémissa-t-elle, _bon sang, mais il est quel heure ?_

\- _L'heure a laquelle vous m'avez demander de vous reveiller hier, madame, 8h._ »

Elle soupira et resta quelques secondes immobiles avant de daigner se lever. Son corps aux courbes si fines qu'elles révélaient ses côtes quasiment à la perfection, n'étaient cachés que par une nuisette en dentelle aussi noire que sa peau.

« _Tu as bien préparé ce que je t'ai demandé pour le petit-déjeuner ?_ Demanda t-elle.

\- _Oui, madame. Une salade caesar, comme demandé. Mais vous savez bien que les médecins en pensent..._

 _\- Oui, oui._ »

D'un signe de mains, elle balaya mes avertissements et partit en direction de son immense penderie qui renfermé tout un tas de tenue traduisant richesse mais, également, un goût irréfutable pour la sobriété. Ses mains délicate parcouraient chaque vêtements, quant aux miennes, elles étaient dans mon dos. Je patientait, j'attendais un nouvel ordre, qui ne tardait pas a se manifesté :

« _Descend me préparer une scène quelconque, s'il te plaît._

\- _Bien madame_. »

Immédiatement, je quittai la chambre majestueuse de ma propriétaire pour rejoindre l'escalier principale. Un escalier immense, mélangeant modernité mais aussi un style néo-classique parfaitement maîtrisé. Arriver au sein du salon, qui restait fidèle au reste de la maison, je me dirigeai vers un aquarium géant : celui-ci occupé un mur tout entier. Ma main, d'apparence humaine, se posa sur le verre transparent : suite a son contact, ma peau artificielle disparu, et laissa place a ce que l'on pourrait appeler une peau d'androïde. Un métal blanc, aussi blanc que la neige, parsemés de quelques lignes indiquant l'emplacement de mes articulations. L'aquarium se scinda alors en deux, puis s'enfonça dans le mur jusqu'à un certain point. Un parc a l'herbe verte émeraudes et aux fleurs multicolores, traversé par une rivière a l'eau aussi pur qu'une âme d'enfant, dominée par un pont en bois, se dressa alors face à moi. L'ambiance sonore était douce et apaisante, composé du chant des oiseaux et de celui de l'eau. Je traversai le pont, pour venir me retrouver auprès d'un grand sakuraï. Je vins tapé dans mes deux mains : le décor poétique qui m'entourait disparu immédiatement, pour laisser place une pièce blanche, dépourvu de toute décoration. Ma voix vint alors brisé ce silence :

« _Décor : Rue de Détroit_ »

Suite a ma demande, la pièce blanche disparu a nouveau et se fit remplacé par une rue encore tâchée par la pluie. Les chants d'oiseaux laissa place aux roues des voitures écrasant le bitume.

« _Merci bien, Owen._ Interrompit madame Baker, qui tenait sa salade dans ses mains. _Tu as pensé a désactivé la pluie ?_

\- _Pluie : Désactivé_. »

Une voix artificielle provenant d'enceinte dissimulait a la perfection, répéta ce que je venais de dire. Madame Baker me sourit alors vaguement, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des trottoirs de la pièce. Elle commença a dégusté son modeste repas. Au bout de sa deuxième bouchée, elle jeta son bol de salade sur la route avant de tapé dans ses mains, faisant disparaître la rue. Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce.

« _Dois-je nettoyer, madame ?_ Demandai-je

\- _Oui, s'il te plaît_. »

Je m'approchai donc du bol, et commençait a ramassé les restes d'aliment sur le sol. C'est alors qu'un son de piano, aux notes graves et pesantes, se mit a sonner dans la totalité de la demeure : Madame Baker. J'avais pu observer que lorsqu'elle celle-ci ressentait des sentiments tel que la tristesse ou la colère, elle n'arrivait en rien a les contrôler ni a les faire ressortir. Seul son piano et ses notes l'aidaient a s'exprimer réellement. Elle m'avait un jour confier que son rôle d'actrice, bien que plaisant, n'avait en rien était son véritable rêve. Non, elle, son objectif, son vrai, c'était d'être pianiste. Elle ne m'a jamais expliquée pourquoi elle n'y était jamais parvenue...

Je partis dans la cuisine, et accomplit mon objectif. Je vins ensuite rejoindre Madame Baker, qui continuait de jouer des notes graves mais pourtant si apaisante. Je restai là, a côté de son piano, les mains dans le dos, attendant un ordre. Elle joua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant de finaliser avec la note la plus grave de l'instrument.

« _Quelque chose vous a vexée ? Ai-je mal préparé votre petit-déjeuner ?_ Questionnai-je.

\- _Je sais que je peux me montrer fortement capricieuse, mais de là a piqué une crise pour une salade..._ »

Elle termina sa phrase avec un léger sourire. Son visage affichait rarement une autre expression que celle d'une femme fatiguée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

« _Je vais certainement mourir._ »

Je la regardai un instant. La led qui était sur ma tempe, habituellement bleu, devenu jaune. Ceci traduisait un signe d'incompréhension : je ne comprenais pas le principe de mort. Madame Baker m'avait auparavant vaguement expliquée, lors du décès de son mari... Une disparition de l'individu, entre autres.

« _Les médecins ont conclu hier soir, que mon anorexie viendrait a ma fin d'ici deux ou trois jours._ »

Ma led redevenu bleu.

« _Je ne suis pas triste de mourir, tu sais ? A vrai dire je m'en contre-fou complètement. Non, ce qui me met en rogne, c'est que je ne serais pas là pour voir ce que tu vas devenir._

\- _Qu'entendais vous par là ?_

\- _Cela fait peu de temps que je t'ai chez moi, sous ma garde. Au début, j'étais réticente, je pense que tu t'en souviens..._ »

En effet, les premiers jours qui suivirent mon arrivée, madame Baker ne cessait de m'ignorer. Elle s'occupait de tout elle-même, malgré mes nombreuses propositions, au moins pour l'aider. Petit a petit, elle avait fini par céder, elle me laissait l'aider dans ses tâches, puis me laissa les réalisé moi-même.

« _Je trouvais vraiment que les androïdes étaient un moyen malsain de nous rendre complètement assisté, incapable de tout faire de nous-même. Et c'est encore ce que je pense ! Mais..._ elle s'arrêta un instant, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en m'observant. _C'est sûrement bête de ma part, mais je commençai a m'attacher a toi._ »

Jaune. A nouveau. « S'attachait a moi » ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

« _Peut-être que demain, je ne me réveillerais pas, et d'après ce que j'ai compris,_ reprit-elle, _il y a de fortes chances._ Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre, _certaines personnes pensent que les androïdes seraient capable de prendre conscience, de devenir comme nous. Je suis assez septique sur cette théorie mais... pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'un jour, tu deviendra vivant, et que tu voudra être ton propre maître._ »

Elle se leva doucement, et s'approcha de moi. Elle fût contrainte de lever la tête pour pouvoir me regarder.

« _Si une révolution arrive, j'espère de tout cœur que tu lutteras pour ta liberté._ »

Suite a quoi, elle s'en alla, reparti dans sa chambre.


	2. CHAPITRE 2 - Ton propre maître

**17 JANVIER 2038 / 8H / MAISON BAKER**

Comme a mon habitude, je quittai la cuisine, où je venais de finir la préparation du déjeuner, pour monter dans la chambre de madame Baker. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. J'allais ouvrir les rideaux, puis allai réveiller tranquillement ma propriétaire.

« _Madame Baker, il est l'heure de vous réveiller,_ dis-je d'une voix calme. »

Aucune réponse, ni même de mouvement. Étrange. Je vins la secouer délicatement.

« _Désolé d'insister, madame, mais vous devez vous réveillez, vous avez un rendez-vous avec un de vos agent a 9h30._ »

Toujours rien. Il fallait une solution. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers sa table de nuit, sur laquelle etait posé son appareil de message vocaux. Il y en avait un en attente. Je l'enclenchai, peut-être qu'il se révélera utile...

 _Bonjour, Owen. Je m'excuse de te laissé ainsi dans l'incompréhension,_

 _mais comme tu as sûrement pu le remarquer,_

 _je déteste être contrôler par autre chose que moi-même, et je ne suis pas_

 _du genre patiente : j'ai donc pris les devants. Cela me dérange tout de même énormément_

 _de te laisser dans ce monde de sauvage seul et sans moi. Mais je te fais confiance, tu t'en sortiras._

 _Je veux tout de même te laisser un petit quelque chose..._

 _C'est mon lecteur audio. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais il ne faudrai pas que tu m'oublie, tout de même. J'ordonne qu'on te le laisse, quoi qu'il advienne de toi._

 _N'oublie pas de faire écouter ça a CyberLife, je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que_

 _tu m'as tué. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras, je te souhaite bonne chance dans ce monde d'abruti._

 _Moi, je ne veux plus y vivre_.

Ma Led vira au jaune. je ne comprenais pas... Du moins, je ne crois pas ? Cela veut-il dire que ma propriétaire est décédée ? Est-ce ma faute ? Et pourquoi me laissait t-elle son lecteur audio ? Je secouais la tête. Je détestais ces questions, et mon programme ne me permet en aucun cas de me les poser. Il fallait que je vérifie de moi-même. Ma main se posa alors sur le cou de ma propriétaire, sur l'une de ses veines, puis j'écoutais son pou. Une émotion étrange pris possession de moi l'instant d'à peine une seconde lorsque je compris réellement que c'était terminée. Ma propriétaire était bel et bien décédée. Je devais appeler CyberLife. Les androïdes avaient la facultés de pouvoir passer un appel directement via leur système, ce que je fis immédiatement.

« _Service Cyberlife, que puis-je pour vous ?_ Demanda la voix qui sortit d'un haut-parleur, dissimulé sous ma peau artificielle.

\- _Ici l'androïde de Shawna Baker, situé dans la 4 ème Rue Mason Small. Je viens d'entrer dans la chambre de ma propriétaire, étant donner quelle ne répondait pas j'ai vérifié son pou : son cœur ne bat plus._

\- _On vous envoie un véhicule de police ainsi que des agents de CyberLife._ »

L'appel se finit. Mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter le visage de madame Baker. Elle semblait apaisée, cet air de fatigue constant avait comme... disparu. Disparu, tout comme elle, si je comprends bien. Qu'allais-je faire sans ma propriétaire... CyberLife va me détruire ? Probablement. Pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? Je ne suis pas important. Je vins m'asseoir au pied du lit de madame Baker. Ils n'allaient pas tarder a venir, maintenant.

En effet, après quelques minutes a attendre assis, j'entendis les sirènes de policer retentirent a l'extérieur.

« _Police !_ Cria une voix de l'autre côté, _Ouvrez !_ »

J'exécutai en vitesse. 5 policiers pénétrèrent la demeure, tous étaient munis d'un uniforme de protection moyenne, ainsi que d'un casque leur protégeant le visage. Tous, sauf un. L'un d'entre eux ne portaient pas de casque, son insigne indiqué le nom « Allen ». Une femme et un androïde les suivait. La femme était clairement une envoyé de CyberLife, comme le laisser deviner sa tenue.

« _OW-313, modèle #617-713-863_ , commença l'androïde qui s'était dressé devant moi, _expliquez la situation rapidement._

\- _Je suis arrivé dans sa chambre pour la réveillée. Je me suis rapidement rendu compte qu'elle était morte. Hier, elle m'a parlé du fait que les médecins l'avaient informer de son décès proche. Elle a également laissé un message audio, sur sa table de chevet. Elle explique qu'elle a choisit de se suicider plutôt que d'attendre._

 _\- Commandant Allen, aller a l'étage vérifié si l'androïde dit vrai_ , dit la femme sur un ton ferme. »

Sur un ton nonchalant, le commandant Allen ordonna a l'un de ses hommes de monter. Ce commandant me fixait d'un très mauvais œil, me laissant clairement comprendre qu'il ne m'appréciait pas.

« _OW-313, monte dans une des voitures de police. Tu nous attendra là-bas, m'ordonna la femme._ »

Je sortis alors dehors. Le ciel était couvert de nuage gris et on sentait l'humidité habituelle de Detroit. Mes basket se posèrent dans les nombreuses flaques d'eau sur le sol, effectivement je n'étais pas vêtu d'un uniforme d'androïde-ménager classique. Madame Baker n'aimait pas mon ancien uniforme, elle avait l'impression de traîner un esclave a ses côtés. Elle m'a alors offert une tenue de sa propre garde-robe. Lorsque nous sortions, elle aimait que je porte une veste en jean. Ils arrivaient même que parfois, les gens me prennent pour un humain. La loi interdisait formellement qu'un androïde sorte sans son uniforme, alors il arrivait que des policiers viennent nous voir pour nous le rappeler. Mais Shawna n'avait qu'à se présenter pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille.

J'arrêtai de repenser a mon ancienne propriétaire et m'installait dans la voiture, dans un siège arrière. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, deux policiers finirent par entrer. Sans me dire un mot, ils démarrèrent la voiture et nous partions je ne sais où.


	3. CHAPITRE 3 - Lieutenant

**5 NOV. 2038 / 22H / COMMISSARIAT DE DETROIT**

Les portes en verres du commissariat s'ouvrirent face a moi. J'entrai dans le hall aux couleurs froides, rempli de personnes diverses. C'était la première fois que j'entrai dans ce lieu, mais je savais qu'il me serait bientôt familier. « Lieutenant Dean », voilà l'homme que je devais demander. Je m'approchai de la jeune femme androïde qui gérait l'accueil :

« _Bonjour, je cherche le lieutenant Dean,_ s'il te plaît.

\- _Tu as une autorisation ?_ »

Je lui fis validé en lui transférant par l'un de ses réseaux qui liaient les androïdes. La led placé sur sa tempe vira au jaune quelques instants avant de redevenir bleu, tout comme la mienne.

« _Le lieutenant est déjà dans son bureau, tu peux le rejoindre._ »

Je passai alors le portique de sécurité situé près du bureau et arrivai dans une grande pièce rempli de bureau. Au fond, il y en avait un beaucoup plus grand que les autres, entourés d'une grande vitre. D'autres androïdes attendait de l'autre côté de la pièce, dans l'endroit destiné J'analysai les lieux, surtout les visages des personnes présentes, histoire de repérer plus rapidement le lieutenant.

Je le vis. Il était là, assis sur sa chaise, en train de probablement travailler sur son terminal. J'allais vers l'homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et me présentai :

« _Bonjour, je suis OW313, l'androïde envoyé par CyberLife._ »

Le lieutenant leva les yeux vers moi, puis un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage.

« _Oh, euh... Bonjour ! Désolé, je savais pas qu'on allais m'envoyer quelqu'un alors euh.._ Il observa ensuite toutes la paperasse sur son bureau, _j'ai rien rangé, excuse moi._

\- _Aucun problème, Lieutenant. Je peux m'adapter a tous les types d'environnement._ »

Il commença a ranger quelques dossiers dans ses tiroirs, puis me regarda a nouveau :

« _Oh, euh.. Assis toi en face ! Le bureau est libre_ , dit-il en riant nerveusement. »

J'allais donc m'asseoir a cet autre bureau, qui était presque vide. Presque, a l'exception de la multitude de mot qu'il y avait sur l'espèce de vitre collés au bureau. « Repose en paix », « Tu nous manques », « Tu étais une superbe collègue ». Il y avait également un pot de fleur posé, avec une photo. On pouvais clairement reconnaître le lieutenant Clyde, bien que celui-ci était très jeune, avec une femme a ses côtés. La femme avait ses bras autour du lieutenant, tous les deux avaient l'air de s'amuser. J'analysai le visage le visage de cette blonde, et y découvrit quelques informations : elle s'appelait Eleanor Dean, était née le 02/05/2003 et était décédée le 03/12/2027. Je levai les yeux vers le lieutenant qui finissait de ranger quelques derniers documents.

« _Désolé, je..._ commença t-il en bégayant légèrement, _j'ai oublié de te dire que c'était le bureau de ma femme..._

\- _Ne vous excusez pas_ , le repris-je. _Mes sincères condoléances._ »

Il ne répondit que par un léger sourire.

« _Au faite, euh... j'm'appel Clyde. Et toi ?_

\- _Owen_ , lui répondis-je.

\- _Eh bah enchanté Owen._ »

Lorsque Clyde souriait, ses cernes ressortaient encore plus. Il avait le visage pâle et ses vêtements étaient froissés. D'ailleurs, son t-shirt était a l'envers, on pouvait clairement voir l'étiquette qui ressortait par dessus la capuche de sa veste a capuche grise.

« _Tu viens juste d'être.. créé ? Spécialement pour moi, ou... ?_ Questionna t-il.

\- _Non. J'ai initialement était créé dans le but d'aider une actrice, Shawna Baker, dans sa vie de tous les jours. Suite a son décès, on m'a renvoyé a CyberLife. Ils ont ensuite décidés de me reprogrammer pour aider la police de Detroit. Moi, ainsi qu'un autre androïde avons était placés sur les affaires de déviants._

\- _Oh, c'était toi le fameux androïde, alors. Certains racontent que c'est toi qui l'aurait tuer..._

\- _Jamais_ , le coupais-je d'un ton brusque, limite violent. _Je n'aurais jamais tuer ma propriétaire,_ continuai-je, sur un ton moins agressif.

\- _Je voulais pas t'offenser, excuse moi. De toute façon j'y croyais pas a ces rumeurs, tu sais_. »

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais eu une réaction aussi violente suite a cette supposition. Je n'avais pas apprécié du tout le fait que l'on puisse croire que j'aurais tué Shawna.

« _Tu as dis qu'il y avait un autre androïde qui avait été placer sur l'affaire_ , reprit le lieutenant, _il est aussi avec moi ?_

\- _Non. Hank Anderson sera son coéquipier._ »

Il ria légèrement a l'entente de ce nom.

« _Qui a t-il de drôle, lieutenant ?_

\- _Rien, rien. Enfin... Hank ne risque pas d'apprécié la présence de l'autre androïde : il les hais_. »

Effectivement, travailler avec quelqu'un qui déteste les androïdes en étant soi-même un androïde ne risqué pas d'être une mince affaire.

« _Mon collègue s'adaptera au lieutenant Anderson, je ne pense pas que cela sera un problème._ »

Clyde semblait peu convaincu, mais ne poursuivit pas. Son visage traduisait clairement une tristesse et une fatigue constante, et ceux même s'il souriait. Je suppose que la mort de sa femme doit être difficile a gérer. Je sortis de ma poche intérieur un lecteur audio, et le posait sur le bureau.

« _C'est a toi a ça ?_ Demanda Clyde.

\- _Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'était a mon ancienne propriétaire. Suite a sa mort, on me l'a laissé._ »

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi CyberLife me l'avait laissé. Après tout, madame Baker n'était plus là pour vérifier si je l'avais. C'est alors que ma led vira au jaune : je venais de recevoir des informations a propos d'un homicide qui venait d'être signalé.

« _On vient de me signalé un homicide,_ commençai-je, _nous devons nous y rendre._

\- _Bien chef_ , plaisanta-t-il. »

Nous nous levions, et quittèrent l'endroit. En nous dirigeant vers le hall, Clyde serra la main d'un homme qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Il souriait en lui demandant comment il allait.

« _Bien, bien, t'en fais pas,_ rassura le lieutenant Dean.

\- _Et c'est quoi ce truc que tu traînes, là ?_ Dit-il en me dévisageant de ses yeux noisettes.

\- _C'est CyberLife qui me l'a envoyé pour m'aider. Ne le fais pas chier, ok Gavin ?_

\- _Ouais, ouais, a condition qu'il me traîne pas dans les pattes. »_

Clyde soupira et reprit la route, je le suivis de près.

 **5 NOV. 2038 / 23H10 / MAISON D'ORTIZ**

Clyde arrête la voiture a côté d'une maison plutôt vieille et en mauvaise état, typique des quartiers de Detroit, entourés par une foule de journaliste et de voisins. Il y avait également des policiers a l'intérieur du jardin. Comme a son habitude, la météo n'était pas très agréable et la pluie était au rendez-vous.

Nous sortions tous les deux de la voiture, et avancions vers la banderole en hologramme qui séparée l'enquête des civils. Le lieutenant passa sans problème, mais lorsque ce fût mon tour de traverser la ligne, un policier m'arrêta :

« _C'est interdit aux androïdes._

\- _Il est avec moi_ , précisa Clyde. »

Le policier me fit alors signe que je pouvais passer, ce que je fis. Un homme rond, plutôt âgé, salua Clyde.

« _Salut comment tu vas ?_

\- _Salut Ben_ , répondit-il, _ca va, ca va..._

\- Hank aussi doit venir, mais bon, tu le connais, plaisanta l'homme.. »

Clyde rit un peu et suivit Ben a l'intérieur de la maison, je le suivi de près. L'intérieur de la maison était déjà occupé par quelques policiers déjà en train de chercher d'éventuelle preuves, il y avait aussi des lumières histoire d'y voir un peu plus dans l'obscurité de la pièce. L'entrée donnée directement sur le salon, un salon qui nous offrait une magnifique vu sur le cadavre de la victime. Je m'en approchai doucement et y remarquai des nombreuses traces de couteau présente sur son abdomen. J'analysai son visage afin d'obtenir quelques informations : la victime s'appelait Carlos Ortiz, son décès remonte a il y a 19 jours. Il y avait également de la Red Ice présente sur sa barbe.

« _On pense que ça fais environ trois semaines que le cadavre est là,_ expliqua Ben. _C'est un de ses amis qui l'a trouvé. Je... j'te laisse avec ton nouveau partenaire, je vais attendre Hank dehors_. »

Ben quitta alors les lieux, nous laissant avec les quelques autres policiers. Je m'éloignai du corps pour m'approcher du batte de base-ball un peu plus loin. Je remarquai qu'il y avait des traces de thirium, le fluide bleu qui alimentait les bio-composants des androïde, ainsi qu'une bosse. Les empreintes digitales de Carlos se trouvaient sur le manche de la batte. Je fût interrompu dans mes recherches lorsque j'entendis la voix de Ben dehors :

« _Salut Hank, on commençait a croire que t'allais pas t'pointer._

\- _C'était l'programme avant que ce couillon me tombe dessus_ , dit la voix d'un homme que je devinai plus tout jeune.

\- _Alors.. Comme ça on a un androïde, hein ?_

\- _Aaaahh, très drôle !_

\- _Clyde est déjà là, et son coéquipier aussi._

\- Son coéquipier ?

\- _Ouais, tes pas le seul a avoir un nouvreau joujou._ »

Ben entra alors de nouveau, suivit d'un homme aux cheveux et a la barbe grise. Une odeur d'alcool émané de ses vêtements aussi ancien que lui. Il posa ses yeux sur moi, et eut une mine agacée. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui : un androïde. Il porté le même uniforme que moi, se tenait droit, et suivait de près la personne qui semblait être le lieutenant Anderson. Lui et moi échangions un regard, avant de s'approcher l'un de l'autre.

Après la mort de Shawna, on m'avait renvoyé a CyberLife. Initialement, c'était pour me détruire, je n'avais plus d'utilité désormais. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont décidés de me reprogrammer. Désormais, je n'étais plus ici pour servir une actrice, mais pour surveiller l'androïde le plus performant que CyberLife ai créé. Bien que le fait qu'il devienne un déviant ne devrait pas être possible, ils voulaient une sorte de roue de secours, de gain de sécurité. Je devais surveiller l'androïde RK800, le désactiver si celui-ci devenait un déviant et reprendre l'enquête. Évidemment, cela valait également pour moi. Si j'avais le malheur de devenir déviant, RK800 me réservait le même sort.

« _Tu es Connor ?_ Demandai-je a mon homologue.

\- _Oui. Et toi tu dois être Owen ?_ Demanda t-il. »

Ma réponse se réduit a un signe de tête. Un peu plus loin, Hank et Clyde nous regardaient.

« _J'ai analysé le corps. Il a été poignardé 28 fois. J'ai trouvé du thirium sur une batte._ »

Connor me remercia pour les informations puis je partis en direction de la cuisine, laissant le salon a Connor. Une des chaises ainsi que la table étaient tombées par terre, mais plus important encore : il manqué un couteau. Mon nouveau programme me permettait de pouvoir reconstituer une scène pour ainsi mieux comprendre ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, et explorer d'autres hypothèses. Je lançai alors une reconstitution en me basant sur le couteau manquant, les traces de luttes avec la chaise et la batte, et les blessures sur la victime.

Carlos aurait pu prendre la batte et se mettre a frappé l'androïde avec. L'androïde se serait alors retrouver projeter contre le plan de travail près des couteaux, afin de se défendre, il en aurait saisit un, et aurait commencé a poignardé la victime. Carlos aurait fait tombé une chaise dans sa chute, et serait partit dans le salon avec l'androïde qui le suivait de près. Mais si l'androïde avait était frappé avec la batte... Cela signifie qu'il aurait saigner. Bien que le thirium finissait par devenir invisible a l'œil nu au bout de quelques heures, je pouvais encore le voir. Je décidai donc de voir où aller mener les traces : peut-être allais-je retrouver le déviant ?

Elles menaient au bout du couloir séparant la cuisine du salon. Il y avait un petit placard ainsi qu'une trappe au niveau du plafond. Je m'en approchai et remarquai une trace de main couverte de sang bleu dessus : pas de doute, il était là. Il me fallait un moyen de monter, maintenant. Je retournai dans la cuisine afin de m'équiper d'une chaise.

« _Owen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Me demanda Clyde qui sortit du salon.

\- _Je vais voir quelque chose là-haut._ »

Il n'insista pas, et je montai donc dans le grenier. Il y avait encore quelques traces de sang sur le sol. La pièce était complètement rempli de meuble empilés les uns sur les autres, la poussière se baladait un peu partout et l'endroit avait pour seule lumière celle de la lune et des phares des voitures de police a l'extérieur. Autant dire qu'on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Face a moi se trouvait un rideau blanc, derrière lequel je pouvais apercevoir une silhouette. Je me dirigeai doucement vers le voile, et le poussai d'un coup avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un simple mannequin. Je continuai de m'enfoncer dans le grenier en me faufilant a travers toutes les cartons. J'entendis quelque chose tombé non loin de moi, par conséquent je restai sur mes gardes.

Soudain, je vis une diode rouge sortir de l'ombre en courant jusqu'à moi. Le déviant était là. Il était juste devant moi.

« _Je voulais simplement me défendre,_ commença t-il, _il allait me tuer ! Je ne voulais pas mourir ! Ne leur dis rien, s'il te plaît..._ »

Je l'observai avec... Curiosité. La manière dont les déviants imités les émotions humaines étaient si... réaliste. On y croirait presque. Malheureusement pour cet androïde, tuer un humain équivaut a une désactivation.

« _Owen ?_ Sonna la voix de Connor, _tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

\- _Oui_ , répondis-je. _Je l'ai trouvé_. »

Connor demanda sur le champ aux officiers de police de venir. Ils ne tarder par a monter, a saisir le déviant et l'emmener dehors. Celui-ci n'avait montré aucun signe de résistante, il s'était probablement rendu a l'évidence. Je rejoignis les autres a l'extérieur.

« _Y'a plus qu'à aller l'interroger, maintenant._ Dit la voix de Hank.

\- _Ouais... Tu viens Owen ?_ »

Clyde m'invita a monter dans sa voiture, ce que je fis.


	4. CHAPITRE 4 - Je ne veux pas mourir

**6 NOV 2038 / 00H41 / COMMISSARIAT DE DETROIT**

« _Pourquoi tu l'as buté ?_ »

Hank tentait tant bien que mal de faire parler le déviant. Cela devait faire au moins 10 bonnes minutes qu'ils se faisaient face, tous les deux les mains sur cette table en fer peu accueillante. Le déviant n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début. Nous étions tous en train de les observer grâce a cette vitre séparant les deux pièces. Connor et moi étions dos au mur, pendant que Clyde et Chris étaient assis sur les chaises disponibles. L'inspecteur Gavin Reed, lui, était debout, face a la vitre.

« _Il s'est passé quoi avant que tu prennes le couteau?_ Reprit Hank. »

Le Lieutenant Anderson nous adressa un regard qui traduisait un agacement de taille.

« _Combien de temps t'es resté dans le grenier ? Pourquoi t'as même pas essayé de t'enfuir ?_ »

Je noté tout de même, le calme que Hank arrivait a garder. Il vint claquer ses doigts sous la tête du déviant qui l'a gardé baissé depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. Le lieutenant soupira, avant de claquer ses mains sur la table. J'aurais dû me taire.

« _Dit quelque chose bordel de merde !_ »

Anderson souffla avant de se lever.

« _Fais chier, j'me tire._ »

Il quitta la pièce avant d'entrer dans la notre. Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés des autres.

« _On perd notre temps à interroger une machine_ , dit-il, _il se mettra jamais a table !_

\- _On peut toujours essayer de le tabasser,_ proposa Reed, _ben c'est vrai quoi : il est pas humain_. »

Une réflexion stupide que Connor ne tarda pas a démonter :

« _Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur, vous ne feriez que l'endommager et il n'y aurait rien a en tirer. Les déviants ont aussi tendance a s'autodétruire quand ils se retrouvent en situation de stress._

\- _Ok, petit mâlin !_ Fit Gavin, quittant son mur, _alors, qu'est ce tu veux qu'on fasse ?_

\- _Je pourrais essayer de l'interroger,_ proposa Connor. »

Gavin explosa de rire. Mon homologue et moi-même échangions un regard, perplexe, ne comprenant visiblement pas la raison de ce fou rire.

« _Qu'est ce qu'on a perdre ?_ Argumenta Anderson, _va-s'y, le suspect est à toi_. »

Connor quitta alors la pièce. Sous les yeux attentif de tous, il entra dans la pièce où se trouvait le déviant et allait s'asseoir face à lui.

« _Je détecte une instabilité dans ton programme_ , commença t-il, _elle peut causé une émotion désagréable... comme la peur, chez les humains._ »

Toujours aucune réponse. Connor posa la main sur le dossier qui était sur la table, et le plaça devant le déviant. Il l'ouvrit, et montra la première photo qui représentée le cadavre de la victime.

« _Tu le reconnais ? C'est Carlos Ortiz, poignardé a 28 reprises._ »

Il poussa la photo pour réveler la suivante : le couteau utilisé pour assassiné Carlos, et le message sur le mur, au dessus du cadavre.

« _Et ça, c'était le message écrit sur le mur avec son sang._ »

Il referma et remis le dossier plus loin. Est-ce que le déviant compter rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'on le détruise ?

« _Tu es accusé de meurtre. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de mettre une vie humaine en danger, quelle que soit la situation. As-tu quoi que ce soit à dire pour ta défense ?_ »

Je voyais où Connor voulait en venir. Il relatait les faits, l'accuser et commencer doucement a hausser le ton, pour augmenter son stress. Peut-être qu'avec suffisamment de stress et de peur, il avouerais...

« _Si tu refuses de parler, je vais devoir sonder ta mémoire._

\- _Non !_ Cria le déviant, _s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça !_ »

Les premiers mots du déviant, enfin. Il regarda vers nous avant de reposer les yeux sur la table.

« _Qu'est ce que... mais qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire de moi ?_ »

Il marqua une pause, sous le regard curieux de Connor.

« _Ils vont me détruire, hein, pas vrai ?_

\- _Non..._ repris Connor, _je pense qu'ils cherchent a comprendre. Ils savent que ton maître t'a maltraité. Ce n'était pas ta faute._ »

Il lui mentais ? C'est vrai que penser qu'on a une chance de s'en sortir en parlant est bien plus motivant que de savoir que l'on mourra, qu'importe si l'ont avoue ou non.

« _Pourquoi l'autre lui a dis qu'il m'avait trouvé ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'as pas laissé là-bas ?_ »

Pourquoi ? Car c'était ma mission. Je suis programmer pour accomplir quelque chose, ce n'est pas parce qu'un androïde prétexte ressentir des choses, que je vais la rater.

« _Nous avons été programmer pour traquer les déviants comme toi. Il n'as fais qu'accomplir sa mission._

\- _Je ne veux pas mourir._

\- _Alors parle-moi_.

\- _Je... Je ne peux pas..._ »

« Je ne veux pas mourir » ? Incroyable. C'était le premier déviant que je rencontré, et il n'arrêtait pas de me surprendre. Il allait jusqu'à simuler la peur de mourir...

Soudain, Connor claqua le dossier ainsi que sa main sur la table.

« _28 coups de couteau ! Tu tenais vraiment a ce qu'il y passe, hein ?!_ »

Il se leva lentement de sa chaise, se rapprochant du déviant.

« _As-tu ressenti de la colère ? De la haine ? Il se vidait de son sang, implorait ta clémence, mais tu l'as poignardé, encore et encore et encore..._ »

Chacun de ses « encore » était accompagné de son doigt qui se posait violemment sur l'épaule du déviant.

« _S'il te plaît... s'il te plait, laisse moi tranquille..._ supplia le déviant.

\- _Je sais que tu l'as tué, pourquoi ne pas l'avouer ?_

\- _Pitié... stop..._

\- _Dis simplement « je l'ai tué ». C'est si difficile que ça ? »_

Connor allait trop loin, le déviant stressé beaucoup trop. S'il continue ainsi il va s'autodétruire !

« _Il faut que j'intervienne,_ dis je en m'avançant vers la porte.

\- _Hep, hep, hep..._ M'interrompit Gavin en m'attrapant le bras, _tu bouges pas d'ici tas de ferrailles._

\- _Gavin laisse-le_ , fit Clyde. »

De l'autre côté, Connor cessa enfin.

« _D'accord... D'accord... ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien se passer._

\- _Et voilà, ton copain s'est calmé, maintenant tu laisse ton cul ici. Ok larbin ?_ »

Je retournai contre le mur, agâcé.

« _Je comprends ton émotion,_ continuai Connor, _tu étais rempli de colère, et de frustration... Personne ne peut te reprocher tes actes._ »

Mais le déviant repartis dans un silence de mort.

« _Très bien, ne dis rien. Pourquoi est-ce que je me fatiguerais ? C'est quand même pas moi qui suis accusé de meurtre, pas vrai ? Avoue, et je protégerai. Je te le promet, je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal._ »

Il comptais vraiment essayer de tenir cette promesse ?

« I _l me torturait tous les jours, commença le déviant_. »

Connor nous adressa un regard de satisfaction, ainsi qu'un hochement de tête positif.

« _Je faisais tout ce qu'il me disait mais_ , il leva ses yeux vers celui qui lui faisait face _, il trouvait toujours quelque chose a redire...Et puis un jour... il a pris une batte et il s'est mis a me frapper. Pour la première fois j'ai ressentit... la peur. J'ai eu peur qu'il me détruise, j'ai eu peur de mourir. Alors, j'ai pris le couteau et je lui ai planté dans l'estomac. Je me suis senti mieux. Alors je l'ai poignardé encore et encore... jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Il y avait du sang partout._ »

Ce que je ressentais face au déviant... était un peu différent. Ses actions me semblaient... juste ?

« _Pourquoi avoir écrit « je suis vivant » sur le mur ?_ Demanda connor.

\- _Il me disait que je n'étais rien, que je n'étais qu'un morceau de plastique. Il fallait que je l'écrive, que je lui dise qu'il avait tort._ »

Ce déviant croyait vraiment... qu'il était vivant ? Non. Non, les androïdes sont des machines. Les déviants sont simplement des androïdes défectueux, qui ne font qu'émuler les émotions. C'est tout.

En revenant au poste, Clyde m'avait appris qu'on avait trouvé une sorte d'offrande religieuse dans la salle de bain. A l'intérieur de la douche, il y avait une statuette sculpté posée au milieu de fleur et de livres. Mais ce qui est le plus troublant s'est les écritures qu'il y avait : rA9 était écrit absolument partout sur les murs de la pièce. Connor le questionna sur le sujet :

« _La sculpture dans la salle de bain, c'est toi qui l'as faite ? Qu'est ce qu'elle représente ?_

\- _C'est une offrande... une offrande pour que je sois sauvé._

\- _Une offrande a qui ? Dis moi !_

\- _Pour rA9... seul rA9 peut nous sauver._

\- _C'était aussi écrit sur les murs de la salle de bain : rA9. Dis moi ce que ça signifie._

\- _Le jour viendra où nous ne serons plus des esclaves... finit l'humiliation, nous serons bientôt les maîtres._

\- _Qui est ce ? »_

Le déviant ne répondit pas. En peu de temps, nous en avions appris beaucoup. C'était une très bonne chose.

« _Depuis quand ressens-tu des émotions ?_

\- _Avant, il avait l'habitude de me battre et je ne disais rien... Mais un jour, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas... juste ! J'ai ressenti... de la colère, et de la haine ! Et là, j'ai su ce que j'avais a faire._

\- _Pourquoi t'être caché dans le grenier, au lieu de t'enfuir ?_

\- _Je ne savais pas quoi faire... pour la première fois il n'y avait personne pour me donner d'ordre. J'avais peur. Alors je me suis caché..._ »

Connor tourna la tête vers nous avant de nous annonçer qu'il avait terminé. Il se leva pendant que nous quittions tous la pièce pour le rejoindre. Chris, le policier qui nous aidait, entra en premier, suivit de Gavin et de moi-même.

« _Boucle-le, Chris_ , ordonna Reed. »

Le policier s'approcha du déviant en sortant ses menottes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a les lieux passer, le déviant retira ses mains et fit dos au policier.

« _Laisser moi ! Ne me touchez pas !_

\- _Merde, qu'est ce que tu fous ?_ Cria Reed. »

Chris tentait tant bien que mal de le faire se tourner, mais visiblement c'était un échec. Connor et moi étions en train de voir le stress de l'androïde augmenté rapidement.

« _Evitez de le toucher_ , dit Connor, _il s'autodétruira s'il se sent menacé._

\- _Reste en dehors de ça, ok ? C'est pas un androïde à la con qui va me dire ce que je dois faire !_ »

Les avertissements de Connor firent ignorer, pendant que Chris tirait de plus en plus l'androïde. Mais mon homologue persévéra :

« _Vous ne comprenez pas ! S'il s'autodétruit, on ne pourra plus rien en tirer !_

\- _Je croyais pourtant t'avoir demandé de fermer ta gueule !_ »

Je regardais Connor, attendant une réaction de sa part.

« _Chris, tu vas emmené ce connard, oui ou merde ?!_

\- _J'essaye!_ Dit le policier. »

Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur mon regard verdâtres, avant de soupirer, et de s'avancer violemment vers Chris, le poussant un peu plus loin.

« _Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ! Laissez-le tranquille !_

\- _Je t'aurai prévenu sale robot de merde !_ Gavin colla son arme contre le front de Connor.

\- _Ca suffit !_ »

La voix de Hank, plus grave et forte que toute les autres, sortis du silence.

« _Occupe toi de tes affaires, Hank._

\- _Jai dis : ça suffit_. »

Ce fut au tour de Hank de sortir son arme. J'entendis Clyde soufflé.

« _Putain Gavin, arrête tes conneries ! Range ton flingue et dégage d'ici ! »_

Après un moment d'hésitation, Gavin finit par la baisser.

« _Merde... Toi_ , il pointa Hank du doigt, _tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça cette fois._ »

Il finit par enfin quitter la pièce, dans un nouveau juron. Connor s'accroupit face au déviant, en le rassurant.

« _Tout va bien, maintenant... C'est fini. Personne ne va te faire de mal._ Il se tourna vers Chris après s'être relevé, _s'il vous plait, ne le touchez pas. Laissez-le vous suivre hors de la pièce et il ne vous causera aucun ennui._ »

L'androïde se leva a son tour, et s'arrêta quelques secondes face a Connor.

« _La vérité est a l'intérieur._ »

L'androïde d'Anderson semblé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je vis ses sourcils se fronçaient et ses yeux se diriger vers le sol. Hank appela Connor en dehors de la pièce, alors que j'avais déjà suivis Clyde a la porte de la salle.

« _Sérieux, t'as jamais pensé a acheter une laisse a ton pote ?_ Dit Hank en s'adressant a Clyde.

\- _J'y ai déjà pensé mais... même ça, ca le retiendrait pas d'insulter les premiers venus._

\- _Quel con... Enfin bon, il est tard et j'suis crevé, a demain Clyde._

 _\- A demain, ouais._ »

Connor nous salua d'un signe de tête. Le commissariat que j'avais découvert ce matin était désormais vide, a l'exception d'un ou deux policiers posté a leur bureau.

« _Connor ?_ Fis la voix de de Clyde »

Connor se tourna face a nous.

« _Oui ?_

 _\- Tu passes tes nuits chez Hank ?_

 _\- Non. Le lieutenant Anderson ne m'autorise pas a venir chez lui pour le moment. Lorsqu'un moment de libre s'offre a nous, j'en profite pour me balader dans Detroit._

 _\- Oh, d'accord._ »

Il nous sourit brièvement avant de nous saluer d'un signe de tête. Sa veste grise suivait les mouvements de son bassin lors de ses pas, quelques plis s'y formait alors. Il ramena ses mains vers lui, les mettant hors de ma vue mais pas de ma mémoire : souvent, en marchant, il se frottait les mains. C'est étrange que je m'en souvienne car... je n'ai jamais eu la sensation d'y faire attention ? Sa chevelure châtain finit par disparaître de mon champ de vision.

« _Owen ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?_ Me questionna Clyde. »

L'idée de suivre Connor émergea dans... dans mon programme ? Non. Non ça semblait venir de quelque chose d'autre... Je devais suivre mon programme, et uniquement lui.

« _Je vais rester a vous attendre, Lieutenant_ , répondis-je.

\- _Ah... d'accord. Eh bien, a demain, alors._ »

Je lui souris, et ce fut a son tour de quittai la pièce. J'allais m'installer a la chaise de mon bureau et fermai les yeux. Il ne me restait plus qu'a attendre.


	5. CHAPITRE 5 - Dérapage

**6 NOV. 2038 / 10H25 / QUARTIER RAVENDALE**

La pluie battante et habituelle de Detroit avait cessé pour laisser places aux discussions des civils, journalistes et autres policiers qui s'entremêlent. L'atmosphère qui régnait autour de cette petite épicerie était plus que pesante, on pouvait la sentir rien que la regardant. Le soleil s'était levé depuis environs d'heures, ses rayons se mélangeaient désormais aux gyrophares de l'ambulance qui se trouvait a côté du bâtiment. J'aperçus une femme aux cheveux blonds rassemblés en queue de cheval, près d'une voiture de policier. A son uniforme, je devinais qu'elle était la caissière du magasin. Les deux policiers qui l'entouraient étaient sans doute en train de l'interroger. Assis dans l'ambulance, se trouvait un homme brun aux yeux rouges et gonflés par ses pleurs qui ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Clyde et moi avancions dans cette rue tâchés par la pluie, passant au travers d'une nouvelle banderole holographique. Je partis vers l'homme en pleure. Mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ma led, il se mit a hurler :

« _N'APPROCHE PAS ! N'APPROCHE PAS PUTAIN D'ASSASSIN !_ »

Voyant qu'il tentait de venir vers moi, les poings en avant, les pompiers lui attrapèrent les bras histoire de le retenir. Le lieutenant ne tarda pas a venir voir ce qu'il se passait, pendant que je restai là, a fixai l'homme de mes pupilles vertes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en train de m'hurler que j'étais un assassin. Je n'avais tué personne, bien au contraire.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fou ?_ Me demanda Clyde en me prenant le bras

\- _Je voulais simplement l'interroger. Il pourrait nous apprendre d'autres choses._

\- _Bordel mais..._ »

Il me regarda, énervé, puis il eut l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose : il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde en soupirant avant de m'emmener plus loin.

« _Je sais que t'es un androïde,_ reprit-il une fois éloignés, _et que tu peux pas comprendre tout ce que les humains ressentent. Mais cet homme vient de perdre un enfant, Owen. Tu sais ce que c'est, un enfant, non ?_

\- _Oui,_ répondis-je brièvement, ne voyant clairement pas où le lieutenant voulez en venir.

\- _Alors tu peux au moins essayer de comprendre ce qu'il endure ! Il est en état de choc, bon sang !_ »

Les enfants étaient des êtres que les humains élevaient eux-même, de la naissance a l'âge adulte. Après considération, il est vrai que cet homme doit se sentir... Triste, après cet arrachement.

« _Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il m'a traité d'assassin._

\- _Parce que... Parce que c'est un androïde qui l'a tué, et quand on est dans des états pareils on fait des liens là où il n'y en a pas , il a vu un autre androïde, alors il t'a probablement pris pour l'assassin. C'est tout, il vient de perdre quelqu'un de très important pour lui, alors laisse le tranquille._ »

J'essayai. J'essayai de comprendre ce que cet homme était en train de ressentir. J'essayai de comprendre ce qu'était la tristesse. La tristesse de perdre quelqu'un. C'est alors que je repensai a Shawna. Était-ce ça que j'avais ressentit lors de sa mort ? Cette impression de subir une punition horrible que l'on a ni mérité, ni demandé, et qu'on ne peux arrêter ? Je me sentais étrange, comme si je sortais des limites de ma programmation. Voyant que je ne répondais rien, Clyde reprit de nouveau :

« _Je sais pas ce que t'es en train de te dire, mais ta led arrête pas de faire n'importe quoi depuis que t'as arrêté de parler. Ne te fais pas surchauffer, et... va voir ailleurs, ok ?_ »

Je lui fis un signe de tête et il partit de son côté, interrogé la caissière. La possibilité de devenir un déviant devenait... Non. Impossible. Je suis une machine, je ne ressens rien.

Je vis alors le vieux manteau d'hiver de Hank qui était en train d'interroger un civil. Si sa chevelure grisâtre était là, Connor devait l'être aussi. Je le cherchai des yeux, avant de finalement le voir a l'intérieur du magasin. J'entrai dans ce qui était vraisemblablement une épicerie banale, a l'exception de cette grande bâche noire qui couvrait le corps de la victime. Il s'avança vers moi, et je pus revoir son visage a la mâchoire creusé, et cette toute petite mèche de cheveux qui dépassait sur son front.

« _Tu as eu le temps de découvrir quelques choses ?_ Demandai-je.

\- _Non, nous venons tout juste d'arriver. Je te laisse analyser la victime pendant que je vais vérifier les vidéos de surveillance._

 _\- Compris. »_

Je m'accroupis près du corps et soulevai la bâche. Je découvris le visage d'un petit garçon a la chevelure bouclées et rousse. J'analysai son visage : il s'appelait Matthew Axton, était né le 29/08/2030 et était donc âgé de 8 ans. Il était décédé a 9h17. Une balle provenant d'un calibre .45, lui avait perforé le poumon gauche. Les androïdes sont doués d'une précision hors norme, il aurait très bien pu tirer en plein dans son cœur. Seule la panique ou le sadisme pouvait expliquer ce tire. Je me relevai et fis face a Connor qui venait de revenir.

« _Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_ Questionna t-il.

\- _Il est mort d'une balle dans le poumon. Le déviant a peut-être pris panique ou... voulait le faire souffrir._

 _\- J'opte pour la panique,_ commença t-il, _j'ai vu que l'enfant avait essayé de lui foncé dessus. Il s'est tourné d'un coup et a tirer. Puis a volé l'argent et est partit. Il faut que l'on sorte, je vais essayer de faire une reconstitution, peut-être que l'on pourra retracer sa route comme ça._ »

Connor était équipé d'un logiciel de simulation physique, basé sur l'analyse des éléments d'une scène de crime. Il peut ainsi reconstituer certains événements en associant certains éléments a leur position. Nous quittions l'intérieur pour rejoindre l'humidité de la ville. Rien n'avait changé, mis à part Clyde qui était en train d'interrogé la caissière.

« _Connor ?_ Fis Hank, _vous allez où ?_

\- _Nous allons chercher une piste dehors._

\- _Il s'est enfuit y'a au moins une heure, il doit être a perpet', tu sais._

 _\- On a peut-être encore une chance de le retrouver._ »

Sur ce nous nous éloignions de la zone de crime. Au fur et à mesure, la pluie recommença à tomber, mouillant notre peau et nos uniformes. J'observai Connor, de dos, ralentir de temps a autre fixant des objets. C'est alors que je vis dans sa poche une arme. Il était interdit par la loi que les androïdes aient une arme, pourquoi et comment il en avait eu une ?

« _Il est passer par là,_ dit-il en se tournant vers moi. _Il été paniqué : ses décisions n'étaient fondés que sur de la peur..._

\- _Tu penses qu'il est encore dans les environs ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas impossible_. »

Je décidai de ne pas poser de question aux sujets de l'arme, pas pour le moment. Il continua de chercher, je le suivais de près. Nous finîmes par arriver dans un quartier bordel par les immeubles en briques rouges. Certains bâtiments étaient sans aucun doute abandonner, ce qui en faisait de bonne cachette.

« _On va devoir tous les fouiller ?_ Questionnai-je.

\- _Non,_ il pointa du doigt le première immeuble qui se situait a notre gauche, celui-là. _Il est aller par là. N'oublie pas qu'il nous le faut vivant, surtout._ »

Plaçant toute ma confiance en Connor, je marchai a ses côtés. J'étais légèrement plus petit que lui, ce qui faisait que je devais légèrement lever les yeux pour regarder les siens. Son regard ne quittai pas notre objectif tandis que les miens louchèrent a plusieurs reprises sur son visage, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. L'intérieur du bâtiment était égal a l'extérieur : sale, cassé, et abandonné. Avant même que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit, un homme a la chevelure blanche sortit de l'obscurité. Sa veste en cuir ainsi que son t-shirt blanc étaient tâchés de sang et son jean parsemés de boue. Il braquait un calibre .45 face a nous : pas de doute, c'était notre tueur.

« _Bougez pas !_ Cria t-il. _Levez les mains !_ »

Nous exécutions.

« _Vous êtes qui ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?!_

 _\- Nous sommes de la police. Je m'appelle Connor, et voi..._ »

Il fût interrompu par une balle qui me fonça droit dans le genoux, je fût alors forcé de m'agenouiller. Le déviant nous fonça dessus, il tenta d'asséner une droite a Connor qui lui saisit le poing. Entre temps, je m'étais relever mais je fus vite de nouveau à terre : il me tira une balle juste a côté de ce qui me maintenez opérationnel : ma pompe a thirium. Je posai mes mains sur ma blessure et pue observer mes mains couvertes de sang. Je me relevai aussi vite que je pouvais et vis mon homologue, de dos, les mains en avant, faisant face au déviant qui lui visait bel et bien la tête. Je me souvins de l'arme que j'avais remarquer dans sa poche arrière. Je sais qu'il nous fallait le déviant vivant mais... la vie de Connor me semblait plus importante que l'enquête.

Je courus en direction de Connor, pris son arme en le poussant sur le côté et tira une balle en pleine tête du tueur. Avant de se désactiver il tira dans mon épaule.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ?!_ Me hurla Connor.

\- _Parce qu'il allait te tuer !_

\- _Il ne peux pas me tuer, je ne suis pas vivant !_ »

Pas vivant... Bien sûr, qu'il n'était pas vivant. Qu'est-ce que je pensais ?

« _Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, je..._

 _\- C'était une preuve,_ me coupa t-il, _il aurait peut-être pu nous apprendre d'autres choses pour l'enquête !_

 _\- Je suis désolé ! Ok ? Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça !_

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas ?! Tu parles comme un déviant !_

\- _C'est moi le déviant ? Qui avait une arme alors que c'est formellement interdit ? Et puis si je suis un déviant, pourquoi tu m'as toujours pas désactiver ? »_

Son expression changea, sa Led tourna au jaune avant qu'il ne baisse la tête. Il avait raison, j'étais peut-être un déviant. Je posais mes yeux sur l'arme que j'avais en main... Peut-être qu'il fallait que je me détruise ? Non, non. Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire, car je n'étais pas un déviant. Mais pourtant, je n'avais plus la sensation d'obéir a mon programme comme auparavant... Je ne comprenais plus.

« _Owen ? Connor ?_ »

Le lieutenant Dean entra dans le bâtiment et vis le corps du déviant. Anderson ne tarda pas a apparaître derrière lui.

« _Oh bordel, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?_ Fît Hank.

\- _La situation a dérapé,_ répondis Connor.

\- _J'vois ça, ouais..._

\- _Owen, tu vas bien ?_ »

Je levai les yeux vers Clyde, l'uniforme couvert de thirium. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, et posa délicatement sa main sur l'arme avant de me l'enlever des mains.

« _Viens avec moi... On va réparer tout ça._ »

Je suivais le lieutenant et lançai un dernier regard en arrière, sur Connor. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voir le lieutenant Dean m'avait rassuré. Dans toute cette panique, cette incompréhension et cette... peur. Son regard m'avait fais me sentir en sécurité.

Beaucoup d'humain déteste les androïdes mais Clyde semblait complètement différent : lorsqu'il me regardait, ce n'était pas un air supérieur, ce n'était pas le regard d'un humain regardant une machine qui lui obéissait. Non, c'était le regard d'un homme a un autre. Je ne sentais aucune supériorité quelconque en lui vis-à-vis de moi. Et ce genre de regard ne m'était pas inconnu : Shawna avait exactement le même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, a l'époque, je n'y avais jamais vraiment porter attention. Mais aujourd'hui, je vois beaucoup de chose différemment. Trop, différemment.


	6. CHAPITRE 6 - Déviance

**6 NOV 2038 / 15H / FORÊT D'OXWOOD**

Assis sur le siège de la voiture de Clyde, je tenais en mes mains l'héritage de madame Baker. Un petit rectangle noir, muni d'un écran tactile sur toute sa face, renfermant toute une collection musicale soigneusement sélectionné par elle-même. Le problème était que j'avais le lecteur mais pas les écouteurs qui iraient avec. Au retour de Clyde, je lui demanderais s'il en aurait a me prêter.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait déjà 15 minutes qu'il était partit. Le lieutenant m'avait demandé de l'attendre dans sa voiture car il avait des « choses à faire avant d'y aller ». Non pas qu'attendre longtemps me déranger, mais on nous avait contacter suite au témoignage d'un civil qui aurait repérée une déviante ayant déjà plusieurs meurtres a son actif. Connor et Hank ne risquer pas d'être en avance mais si l'on tardait trop, ils partiraient sans nous. Je décidai de le rejoindre a l'intérieur de la forêt.

Je sortis de cette ancienne voiture marchant encore a l'essence, et passai les grilles qui entouraient les bois. Le chemin de terre qui, habituellement, serait plus ou moins accueillant, était devenu une traîné de boue décoré par de nombreuses traces de pas. Le côté positif, c'était que je n'avais qu'à retrouver les empreintes du lieutenant Dean pour le retrouver. Mes chaussures similaires a des derbys noirs s'enfoncèrent dans la terre humide, pendant que ma chevelure étaient attaqués par les gouttes d'eau encore qui tomber des feuilles d'arbres.

Je finis enfin par le voir, sur un banc. Les coudes sur les cuisses, le visage a l'intérieur de ses mains.

« Lieutenant ? Dis-je. »

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, je découvris a nouveaux ces cernes habituelle, mais avec également... des larmes. Des larmes qui jonchés ses joues, descendant de ses yeux bleus humidifiés et rougis par ses pleurs. J'aperçus dans ses mains ce qui semblait être une photo, le plus étonnant fût qu'elle soit encore en papier.

« Lieutenant, vous allez bien... ? Demandai-je, hésitant.

\- Ou-oui, bien sûr que j'vais bien. Je t'avais dis d'attendre dans la voiture, bon sang ! »

Son ton était devenu légèrement agressif sur cette dernière phrase.

« Vous devriez consulter un professionnel, lieutenant. »

Il ne répondis pas et revint se cacher dans ses mains. Clyde ressentait inévitablement de la tristesse mais mon nouveau programme ne se focalisait que sur l'enquête. Rien ne m'indiquer ce que je devais faire, du moins... pas dans mon nouveau logiciel. L'ancien, celui que je possédais lorsque j'étais avec Shawna, savait quoi faire. Doucement, je venais faire face au lieutenant. A nouveau, il vint me regarder. J'entourai doucement son cou de mes bras en me penchant un peu vers lui. Après quelques secondes, je sentis les siens se serrait autour de mon torse.

Il arrivait aussi que madame Baker ait des phases de tristesse a cause de son mari. La situation de Clyde semblait identique, a l'exception des conditions du décès des défunts. Leon Baker était décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque, contrairement a Eleanor qui, d'après ce que j'avais pu lire entre temps, avait été tuée par un tueur en série sur lequel elle et Clyde enquêtait. Quant elle pleurait, j'allais la réconforter avec une étreinte.

Il quitta alors mes bras, et essuya son visage a l'aide de son pull. Il me sourit, et je répondis par un autre sourire.

« Merci beaucoup Owen...

\- Si vous avez besoin d'un soutien moral, ou d'une bonne oreille, je suis là pour vous, lieutenant. »

J'avais aussi l'habitude d'écouter Shawna me parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Un vide, un manque, un trou a l'intérieur de soi. La sensation que la seule chose étant capable de vous compléter était hors d'atteinte. L'impression que vivre n'avait plus aucun sens, sans que cette personne ne soit a vos côtés. Voilà comment elle aimait décrire son ressentit vis à vis de Leon. J'osais supposé que Clyde ressentait la même chose.

« Bon, il faut qu'on y aille... déclara t-il en se levant. »

Ensemble, nous retournions a l'intérieur de sa voiture. Moi du côté passager, et lui, bien sûr, du côté conducteur.

« Au faite, Owen, commença t-il, comment tu vas, toi, en ce moment ?

\- Moi? »

La question me semblait... relativement étrange. « Comment tu vas ? », insinuer t-il que je ressentais des choses ?

« Ouais, tu sais, avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin... Enfin, je sais que t'es arrivé que depuis hier, mais... T'as vraiment l'air différent depuis.

\- Différent ?

\- Perdu. Et très intéressé par Connor.

\- Quoi? Comment ça, « intéressé » ?

\- Tu le regardes énormément, du moins comparé a quand t'es arrivé. »

Il est vrai que j'accordai un peu plus d'importance au... physique de Connor depuis quelques temps. Son visage si innocent et pourtant si dur a la fois me revint en tête, créant une... sensation étrange en moi.

« Wow, wow, ok, oublie ce que je viens de dire ! Ta led s'excite encore ! »

Suite a quoi le lieutenant démarra la voiture. Oublier, oui, je devais penser a autre chose.

« Auriez-vous une des écouteurs ou un casque, lieutenant ?

\- Heu... Regarde dans la boite a gant devant toi. »

Je l'ouvris, et fit face a un tas d'objet empiler les uns sur les autres, passant de la boite d'allumette a la paire de gant. Mais ce que je chercher était, par chance, hors de tout se désordre. Un casque sans fils, noir aux bordures bleus. Je le pris.

« Merci.

\- C'est pour ton lecteur ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux le garder, j'en ai pas besoin. »

Je souris, le rangeai dans ma poche et nous commencions enfin la route.

6 NOV 2038 / 15H17 / QUARTIER RAVENDALE

Par chance, Connor et Hank étaient arrivés il y a peu et avaient eut la gentillesse de nous attendre.

« C'est Connor qui a insister pour vous attendre, précisa Hank. »

La police avait, pour une fois, fais dans la discrétion : toutes les voitures de patrouilles étaient garés dans le quartier voisin, évitant ainsi d'attirer les soupçons sur la maison dont il était question. En effet, la déviante avait été signalé dans une vieille maison abandonné du quartier. Celle-ci était suspectée dans trois meurtres différents.

« Nous y allons tous les deux, prévenu Connor, elle est probablement dangereuse.

\- Évitez que la situation dégénère comme ce matin, hm, nous conseilla Hank. »

Au fur et a mesure que nous avançons, la maison se dessina aux loin. Elle était plutôt grande, mais en très mauvais état. Il y avait plusieurs trous dans les murs. La demeure était entourée d'une grillage en fer. La porte était fermé a l'aide d'un énorme cadenas, nous allions devoir passer par dessus.

« On l'escalade ? Demandai-je.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. »

Ensemble, nous prîmes notre élan, et nous courûmes avant d'escalader la grille. Nous sautâmes en même temps avant d'atterrir sur le sol boueux. Connor me passa devant et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement. Lorsqu'il eût vérifié que la zone était libre, il me fit signe de venir. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, et l'escalier vers l'étage nous faisait face du fond de la pièce. A droite, il y avait une cheminée et une porte ouverte sur une autre pièce.

« Va vérifié la porte, je monte a l'étage, fis Connor. »

Je donc en direction de mon nouvel objectif. L'endroit devait être utiliser comme cuisine en vu du frigo et de la gazinière encore présente. Ce qui attira mon attention fût les écritures similaires a celle de chez Carlos : rA9 était écrit sur toute une partie du mur. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Pourquoi les déviants étaient tous obsédés par ce sigle ? Je fis sortit de mon questionnement lorsque j'entendis la voix de Connor hurlai :

« Elle est là ! »

Suivit d'un boucan énorme. Je sortis de la pièce et vit la déviante qui, elle, quittai la maison. La chasse commença.

Je courus le plus vite possible, suivant sa route. Je ne savais pas où elle allait, mais elle avait l'air de connaître bien que moi : son parcours étaient composé de virage a droites et a gauches, passant par des ruelles qui, par chance pour elle, ne se finissait jamais en cul de sac. Soudain, en plein milieu d'une allée, elle se stoppa. Sans réfléchir je lui fonçai dessus dans le but de l'arrêter. Mais c'est alors que d'un coup, elle se tourna et colla son poing dans mon visage. Je réussis a l'intercepter avant l'impact, mais elle frapper plusieurs fois d'affilés mon genoux a l'aide de sa jambe ce qui me fis tomber. Cette fois, je ne pue arrêter son pied qui me fonça en pleine tête. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée je fis allonger au sol. Je me relevai rapidement, et la vis escaladai l'échelle collait au mur de l'immeuble. Étant brisé, il fallait un point de hauteur pour l'atteindre. Je sautai sur la poubelle et me propulsa en l'air, attrapa l'échelle de mes deux mains. Je me hissais grâce au mur pour l'escalader, et j'arrivais enfin sur le toit.

Mais lorsque j'arrivais en haut, je vis Connor et la déviante en train de se battre. La déviante avait saisit les deux mains de mon homologue avant de le faire basculer en arrière, dans le vide. Elle planta son regard rempli de haine dans le mien, avant de déclarer :

« Vous n'êtes que leurs esclaves ! »

Et elle s'en alla, en sautant sur le toit suivant. Elle était encore dans mon champ de vision, je pourrais continuer de la poursuivre, d'ailleurs, c'est ce que mon programme m'ordonnait de faire. Mais je ne voulais pas faire ça. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la main de Connor, qui tenait le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Non. Je ne voulais pas attraper cette déviante, je ne voulais pas résoudre cette enquête, je ne voulais pas empêcher la déviance de se propager, et je ne voulais certainement pas tuer Connor s'il devenait un déviant. Ce que je voulais, moi, c'était le sauver. Mon objectif s'affichait devant moi « Arrêter la déviante ». J'étais comme a l'intérieur de moi-même, a l'intérieur de mon logiciel. Je m'avançai pour aller vers Connor, et ma limite se montra enfin. Rouge, infranchissable. Serrant le poing, comprenant que je ne voulais plus obéir, je la brisa. En la frappant de toute mes forces, a plusieurs reprises, elle finit enfin par disparaître. Plus de rouge, plus d'objectif, plus de barrière. La liberté. C'était comme ci j'ouvrais les yeux pour la première fois.

Sans plus tarder, je courus vers Connor, et lui pris son autre main. Je le remontai sur le toit. Mais a la place d'un regard pleins de gratitude, il eut une expression rempli d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Me demanda t-il, sur un ton hésitant.

\- Je... je t'ai sauvé...

\- Sauver ? Mais... Tu viens de laisser la déviante s'échappée ! »

J'avais omis un détail. Je n'avais peut-être plus de mission, mais Connor, lui, si. J'étais un déviant, il allait devoir me tuer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

« Connor, je...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je suis un déviant ! Hurlai-je. »

Il devint... choqué. Sa Led vira une première fois rouge, avant de clignoter jaune. La mienne aussi, était rouge. Son regard cherchait une solution, a droite, a gauche... Mais il n'y en avait que deux. Me tuer, ou me laisser partir. Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas laisser Connor ! Ni même Clyde... Je n'avais nul part ou aller ! Mais si je restai avec eux, ils seraient obliger de contacter CyberLife. De me détruire, de me tuer. Je devais m'enfuir. Peu à peu, je reculai. Mes yeux ne se détachaient pas de ceux de Connor, et c'est alors que je sentis quelque chose d'étrange sur mes joues. Une goutte, qui coulait. Comme lorsque la pluie glissait sur mon visage. Mais il ne pleuvait pas, pour une fois. J'étais en train de pleurer. Il ne fallait pas que je reste plus longtemps ici, il fallait que je m'en aille.

Je courus, loin. J'étais descendu de l'immeuble et je m'étais enfuit, courant dans les rues de Détroit. Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, bordel ?


	7. Chapitre 7 - Alliés

**6 NOV. 2038 / 15h43 / QUARTIER RAVENDALE**

Courir. Je n'avais fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure. Courir mais surtout fuir. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je m'arrête, que je me cache quelque part. Non pas que j'étais fatigué, mais je devais réfléchir. Par chance Detroit était une ville où il y avait de nombreux endroits abandonnés. Je n'avais pas a chercher bien longtemps : j'avais finit par atterrir dans un de ses quartiers remplis de maisons en étant plus que douteux. Beaucoup d'entre elles étaient brûlées, mais j'en remarquai une qui n'était brûlé qu'au niveau de l'étage.

En entrant, je claquai la porte d'entrée qui était encore en bonne état. Je reculai, la fixait du regard et attendait. Attendait qu'elle s'ouvre violemment, que Connor en sorte, se jette sur moi, me plaque au mur et... et me tue. De sang froid, sans que je ne me sois débattue. Mais ça n'arriva pas. Elle resta immobile, fermée.

Je me laisser tombé au sol, avant d'exploser en larmes. Tout s'était passer si vite, en l'espace de moins d'un heure j'étais passer d'androïde policier a déviant en fuite. Je ne pouvais pas retourner au commissariat... Chez Clyde ? Non, ce serais le mettre en danger par ma faute. Vagabonder dans les rues en espérant trouver quelque chose ? Je n'avais plus que ça a faire... Mais je ne pouvais sortir devant tout ces gens, muni de mon uniforme : les androïdes, sur leur vêtements, portaient tous un triangle sur leur poitrine du côté a gauche, ainsi qu'un brassard au bras droit. En plus de ces deux éléments, dans notre dos étaient inscrit « ANDROID » accompagné d'un autre triangle bleu. Notre modèle était écrit sur notre poitrine, du côté droit. Par conséquent, impossible de ne pas être repérée ainsi. Il me fallait d'autres vêtements.

Je devinai que les lieux avaient servis de squat grâce au tag et au couverture sur le sol. Je me dirigeai dans une autre pièce, qui contenait une baignoire caché par le rideau de douche. Je m'en approchai lentement, le pris en main et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Sans avoir le temps d'en voir le contenu, je me fis projetai contre le mur derrière moi. Quand allais-je pouvoir être tranquille ? Saisissant le tuyau qui se trouvait a proximité et frappa au visage ce qui venait de m'agresser. Pouvant enfin analyser la raison de cette agitation, je découvris un homme d'une vingtaine d'année du nom d'Emery Hale. Je remarquai que ses mains et ses bras étaient couverts de tatouages. Ses doigts étaient presque tous entouré de bague, et ses ongles peint de vernis noir. Il poussa ses cheveux noirs qui lui bloquait la vue, et me regarda. Du sang s'écoulait de son front, là où je l'avais frappé.

« _Je peux rien te donner j'ai rien du tout !_ »

Puis il posa ses yeux bleutés sur moi et changea d'expression.

« _T'es un androïde ? Tu veux pas me tuer, alors ?_ _\- A moins que tu ne veuilles me tuer, non_. »

Il sourit avant de souffler de soulagement pendant que je tenais toujours mon arme, dans une position défensive.

« T _u peux baisser ton arme,_ il avait mis ses mains en évidence, _je ne te veux aucun mal, promis_! »

Je décidai de l'écouter. De toute manière, j'étais bien plus rapide que lui : s'il tentait quoi que ce soit je le tuerais bien avant qu'il ne puisse toucher a un de mes bio-composants. Il se releva, me tendant la main. Ses vêtements étaient sale, tout comme sa peau, et au vu de ses cheveux gras et de cette barbe mal rasé, je devinai qu'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis un moment. Ironique pour quelqu'un que j'avais découvert dans une baignoire.

« _Je m'appelle Emery_ , dit-il, je suis sdf.

\- Je _m'appelle Owen_ , je lui serrai la main en retour. »

Ceci expliqué cela. Il n'avait pas l'air très âgé, je lui donné 25 ans, grand maximum.

« _Je suis désolé de t'avoir agressé, mais les gens que je rencontrent me veulent rarement du bien._ »

Les cernes sous ses yeux me rappelait celle de Clyde.

« _T'es un déviant, je suppose ?_ _\- Oui_ _\- Tu veux de quoi te changer ?_ »

Je lui répondis par un signe de tête positif et il alla dans l'autre pièce. Je le suivis et le découvris a genoux, face a un grand sac transparent. Il contenait des boites de conserve, des vêtements et des bouteilles. Il sortis un t-shirt blanc, un jean et une veste de la même matière et une casquette. A ma grande surprise, tout était plutôt propre.

« _Tiens, si le pantalon est pas a ta taille j'ai une ceinture aussi !_ »

Je ne savais pas d'où sortait toute la gentillesse de cette individu mais toujours est il que son aide m'était précieuse. Je pris les vêtements en le remerciant. Je pue enfin retirer tout mon uniforme, avant d'enfiler mes nouveaux habits. Mais avant de les jeter plus loin, je pris le lecteur de Shawna dans ma veste et le mis dans mon jean. Il y avait un grand miroir appuyé contre le mur, j'en profitai pour regarder un peu a quoi je ressemblai. Par chance, tout les vêtements étaient a ma taille, y compris le jean. Je me sentais mieux, je me sentais encore plus détaché de CyberLife... enfin presque. Il restait encore ma Led.

« _Tu as un couteau ou quelque chose de tranchant ?_ »

Je le vis sourire a travers le miroir, puis plonger a nouveau sa main dans ce sac. Il en sortit un couteau, en ivoire a en juger par sa lame blanche, et me l'apporta. Une fois en main, je vins le passer sous ma diode, et la retira d'un coup sec. Je levai les yeux vers mon reflet, ma peau artificielle s'était retirer suite a l'enlèvement, mais elle ne tarda pas a revenir. Mes cheveux. Changer de coupe ne sera pas nécessaire mais la couleur, si. Forte heureusement, je possédai une option de changement de couleur rapide : j'avais 10 choix disponible. De châtain, je passai a noir, ce qui faisait ressortir mes yeux vert ainsi que mes tâches de rousseur sur les joues. Je restai sur ces choix et fit face, non plus a OW313, mais a Owen. Owen, le déviant en fuite, mais libre. Inquiet, mais libre. Je remplis la dernière étape et mis la casquette.

« _Et voilà le travail,_ dit Emery. »

Je tournai le regard vers lui.

« _J'ai jamais vu ton uniforme avant, souligna t-il, c'était quoi ta fonction ?_ _\- Je devais enquêter sur la déviance et surveiller le modèle le sophistiqué de CyberLife._ »

Nous sourions tous les deux a cette ironie.

« _C'est arrivé comment ?_ _\- Nous avions retrouvé une déviante ayant tué plusieurs humains,_ commençai-je, _elle s'est enfuit et nous l'avons poursuivit. Connor, l'androïde que je devais surveiller, a été plus rapide que moi. Je les ai retrouvé sur le toit d'un immeuble, en train de se battre, mais la déviante avait réussis a le pousser devant moi. J'aurais dû continuer de la poursuivre, mais quand j'ai vu la main de Connor qui se tenait au rebord... Je ne voulais pas le laisser tomber. Ça faisais la deuxième fois que je préférai sa vie a la mission, la fois de trop visiblement. Et toi ?_ _\- Longue histoire,_ sourit-il, _c'est pas très intéressant de toute manière._ _\- Je t'ai raconté la mienne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul a me dévoiler._ _\- Eh, pas vraiment. Tu m'as raconté comment t'étais devenu un déviant mais pas avant ! Je te raconte, si tu me racontes._ »

Je souris légèrement.

« _Daccord_ , fis-je.

\- _Ok, c'est cool. Assis toi, par contre. C'est vraiment long._ »

Attendre dans cette maison a moitié brûlé pendant que la police de Detroit me cherchait activement ? Hors de question.

« _Il n'y a pas un endroit plus sûr où on pourrait aller ? Je suis recherché, et on ne peux pas dire que cette maison soit la cachette idéal._ »

Il se leva, saisit son sac et m'accompagna vers la deuxième et dernière pièce qui était un ancien placard. Emery ouvrit la fenêtre du fond, jeta son sac et passa par dessus. Je l'imitai, et le suivais.

« _J'ai une planque sous un pont,_ expliqua t-il. _Elle est plutôt cachée_. »

Sa démarche et son visage donnait l'impression qu'il était sûr de lui, qu'il contrôlait la situation a merveille et que tout aller bien se passait. Il était rassurant, en effet. Même si je doutes qu'il pourrait me sauver d'un Connor déterminé a me tuer, il me rassurait. Je l'aimais bien, il me rappelait Clyde d'une certaine manière.

Après quelques minutes de route a longer un trottoir, nous arrivions devant un pont. Emery passait au dessus de la barrière séparant trottoir et pente glissante, et je fis de même. De là, nous longions une petite paroi sous le pont, avant de descendre des escaliers. Nous étions officiellement en dessous. Emery m'emmena vers un trou dans le mur, plutôt immense. La planque d'Emery était donc composé d'une multitude de tas de ferrailles, de quelques emballages de chips sur le sol, d'un canapé dans un état plus que discutable mais aussi de quelques caisses blanches au logo CyberLife. En m'approchant du sofa je remarquai une tâche de vomi. Le tout illuminé par de jolie guirlande bleu.

« _Si ca te dérange pas, je vais mettre un peu de musique._ »

Il s'accroupit face a ce qui ressemblait a une radio des années 2008, mais avec des fils et morceaux clairement rajoutés. Après avoir appuyer sur quelques boutons et fait tourner quelques fils, un morceau de musique se mis a résonner dans tout le tunnel. Ma base de donnée trouva immédiatement le titre : Midnight Cry des White Shag. Une sensation étrange s'éveilla en moi, quelque chose d'agréable. Je crois.. Que j'aimais bien. Emery se releva et me souria.

« _Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais_. »

Je m'asseyai au sol, étant donné que le canapé ne me donnait pas très envie. Il me réjoigna, muni d'un paquet de cigarette dans un état pas du tout assortit au lieux : il était propre, parfait, neuf. Il en sortit une cigarette, la plaça dans sa bouche et l'alluma a l'aide d'un briquet qui se trouvai par terre.

« _T'en veux une ?_ Dit-il en me tendant une cigarette, _enfin... Je sais pas trop si les androïdes fument mais on sait jamais_. »

D'une main hésitante, je la pris. J'avais déjà vu Shawna fumée, et je venais d'avoir un nouvel exemple avec Emery. Je ne sais pas si j'allais ressentir la même chose que les humains, ni même ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je la bloquai entre mes lèvres fines et me munit du briquet. Mon pouce fit tourner la roulette avant de se poser sur le bouton. C'est alors qu'une flamme se dressa devant mes yeux. Je l'approchai du bout de ma cigarette et elle pris doucement feu.

« _Tu sais comment faire ?_ Me questionna t-il. »

Je répondis par un hochement de tête négatif.

« _Serre bien tes lèvres, et inspire_. »

J'exécutai. La cigarette se consuma, pendant que je sentais de la fumée s'imissait dans mes bio-composants. Je vis Emery sourire en me regardant.

« _Ca a pas l'air de te faire grand chose, je me trompe ?_ _\- J'ai ressentit de la fumée aller dans mes bio-composants. C'est différent pour vous, j'imagine ?_ _\- Ouais_ , dit-il après avoir ri, les _premières fois ça fait un peu mal, on tousse, mais au fur et a mesure on s'habitue au poison._ »

J'aimais bien faire cette action. La cigarette ne me procurait aucune sensation, mais j'aimais bien les gestes. Emery et moi prenions une taf en cœur avant de souffler la fumée blanche dans l'air.

« _Bon_ , reprit-il, »

La Red Ice transformait les gens. Elle les rendait agressif, violent.

« Quand ils essayaient d'avoir une conversation avec moi, la plupart du temps, je me mettait a hurler voir a les frapper. Jusqu'au jour où... il pris une grande inspiration, où mon père s'est fait tuer par des flics. Après ça, ma mère est tombée en dépression et moi j'ai fais qu'augmenter mes doses de Red Ice. J'ai pas étais pour elle, j'étais toujours dehors et le peu de fois où j'étais chez elle je lui hurlai dessus. Je lui ai dis un tas de truc dégueulasse, je lui gueulai que c'était de sa faute, que c'était une mauvaise mère... C'était pas tenable, elle pouvait plus vivre dans ce cauchemar. Alors un soir, elle s'est pendue. Comme j'avais aucune manière de gagner de l'argent et que je bossai pas, on m'a expulsé. Je me suis retrouvé ici, forcer de me désintoxiquer moi-même, c'était... Horrible. Je te jure, j'ai cru que j'allais finir par crever. Je vomissais au moins 3 fois par jour, alors que je bouffai rien, je dormais une heure par nuit, je transpirai même si j'avais 3 pull sur moi... Enfin bref. Aujourd'hui je fume quelques clopes pour penser a autre chose, maintenant ça va mieux. Ça arrive que je vomisse encore mais... C'est jamais qu'une fois par semaine, et encore. Faut juste que je fasse attention a la manière dont je fume, je peux m'en faire plus de 4 par semaines.

Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ai dû vivre tout ça. »

L'empathie. On m'avait déjà parlé de cette émotion, une émotion purement humaine, se mettre a la place de l'autre. Compatir pour la douleur qu'il ressent, pour l'horreur qu'il vit. C'était exactement ce que je ressentais. Mais je me sentai aussi... impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer ce qui était arriver a Emery, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

« T'y ai pour rien, ne soit pas désolé. A toi maintenant ! Quel est ton histoire, sale déviant ? Plaisantai t-il. »

Je pris une nouvelle taf, me préparant a revisualiser ma courte vie, et a voir où tout a commencé a merder. Bien que je le savais très bien...

« Il y a un an j'ai commencé a travaillé avec une actrice qui était gravement malade... Elle est décédée le mois dernier. CyberLife voulait me détruire, étant donné que je n'avais plus d'utiliter. Mais sous les vœux de mon ancienne propriétaire, on m'a donné une nouvelle utilité. On m'a reprogrammer afin de surveiller l'androïde RK800, au cas où il deviendrait déviant, je ria légèrement suite a cette phrase. On a été placé sur une première enquête, un androïde ayant tué son propriétaire. Je l'ai retrouvé en premier, et Connor l'a interrogé. Ce fût un moment perturbant... Connor avait été très violent avec le déviant, et après ça je le regardai beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Ensuite il y a eu ce déviant qui avait tué un enfant. Connor et moi l'avons cherché dans le quartier puis il nous a attaqué. Nous devions l'avoir vivant. Mais quand je l'ai vu braqué mon collègue, je l'ai tué, immédiatement. Connor m'a juste un peu gueuler dessus, mais c'est tout. Ensuite Hank et Clyde sont venues nous chercher...

\- Attend, attend, Clyde c'est qui ?

Clyde Dean est un lieutenant de police qui était chargé de s'occuper de moi.

Et Hank?

Hank Anderson, chargé de Connor.

Ok, je vois mieux maintenant. Tu peux continuer.

Puis il y a eu le moment sur le toit. Mais... Connor, lorsque je lui ai dis de vive voix que j'étais un déviant, il ne m'a pas tué comme il aurait dû le faire. Non, non, il m'a... il m'a laissé partir. »

Quand j'y pense... il ne m'a pas tué. Connor m'a laissé la vie sauve. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, étant donné qu'il n'était pas un déviant. Enfin, je ne crois pas ? Je me souvenais de son visage, de ses yeux dans les miens... Je ressentais un manque, je crois.

« Des déviants amoureux...

Pardon ? Fis-je, surpris.

Toi et ce Connor, là, vous êtes amoureux, c'est flagrant. »

Alors là, je n'avais jamais entendue une connerie pareille.

« N'importe quoi. C'est impossible, je ne suis pas amoureux de Connor. »

Il n'ajouta rien, un simple petit sourire malicieux. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

« Tu avais l'air de savoir y faire niveau déviant, tu en a déjà aidé avant ?

Ouais, deux.

Où sont-ils ? »

Il consuma encore un peu sa cigarette avant de me répondre :

« Le premier est mort, il était blessé trop gravement. Et la deuxième est partit a Colombus.

Colombus ?

Ouais, c'est une maison dans la forêt St-Ben, et là-bas y'a pleins de déviants. »

Je n'avais nul part où aller, et rester dans ce trou n'était clairement pas une option disponible. Colombus pourrait très bien être ma porte de secours !

« Je dois y aller !

Ouais, pas de soucis, dis Emery en jetant sa cigarette, désormais terminé, quelque part dans sa planque. T'as juste a prendre un train, tu t'arrête a l'arrêt de St-Ben, tu marche dix minutes vers les grands arbres et tu y es. »

Mes yeux ne le lâchai pas. J'avais bien envie de lui demander de venir avec moi... Après tout, je n'avais jamais été tout seul, j'avais l'habitude d'être accompagné. Mais la peur éventuelle d'un refus me rendait réticent a l'idée de lui proposer... Oh, eh puis merde :

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Il leva son regard, intrigué, vers moi.

« Euh... Pour t'accompagner jusque là-bas ?

Et rester. Si... si tu veux bien, bien sûr.

Euh... Ouais ! Fit-il, souriant, avec plaisir, ouais. »

Je souris a mon tour. Il alla faire ses affaires (ce qui se résuma a prendre un sac a dos et a fourré les quelques objets qu'il trouvait sur son passage), pendant que je pris un autre sac pour y mettre quelques biocomposants : on ne sais jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. Suite a quoi, il sourit une dernière fois a sa planque et lui dis adieu. Ensemble, nous partîmes en direction de la gare.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Colombus

Je vais ouvrir une rapide parenthèse pour remercier les gens qui donnent leur avis sur ma fanfiction (je le fais ici car je n'ai aucune idées de comment répondre aux commentaires). Je vous remercie énormément car mine de rien vous m'apportez énormément de courage pour continuer, et ça remonte un peu mon faible estime de moi ahah. Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes que je peux faire, je fais le max pour les minimiser ! Merci beaucoup encore une fois !

6 NOV 2038 / 16H24 / FORET D'OXWOOD

Sols boueux, arbres touchant presque le ciel, et choral d'oiseaux : nous étions bien en pleine forêt. Nos sacs sur les épaules, nous marchions côte a côte a travers les bois. Le train que nous avions pris étaient bondés de gens, ce qui m'avait rendu très nerveux. La peur de que quelqu'un me reconnaissance, qu'il appel la police... elle ne m'avait pas lâchée du trajet. Évidemment, elle était encore présente, beaucoup moins, mais encore là. Pour me détendre, Emery avait essayé de me parler, de me raconter des histoires sur des animaux qui parlent... Je trouvai ça étrange, mais plaisant.

« On y est ! Fit Emery. »

En effet, parmi les écorces couverte de mousse, se trouvait une vielle maison, seule. Marchant dans les feuilles oranges et morte recouvrant le sol, nous nous dirigeâmes en sa direction. Je toquai a la porte en premier. Elle ne mit pas longtemps a s'ouvrir et a nous laisser découvrir une femme dont une expression indulgente et puissance arborée le visage. Sa peau noire était couverte de thirium, ses vêtements également, la seule chose propre et en bonne état sur elle était ses cheveux. Une magnifique chevelure crépue, descendant jusqu'à ses épaules. Son regard et pleins de rancoeur nous analysait de bas en haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur le visage de mon compagnon de route. Elle changea totalement d'émotion, laissant place a de la surprise.

« Emery ! S'écria t-elle en se jetant a son cou. »

Il ne la rejeta pas, bien au contraire : il l'entoura de ses bras, tout sourire. Etait-ce l'androïde dont il m'avait parlé précédemment ? Elle se retira de son étreinte et posa ses mains sur ses joues creusé par la fatigue et la famine, avant de lui dire :

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir...

\- Moi de même, Amber. »

Emery et, Amber si j'avais bien compris, avait l'air vraiment très proche et heureux de se revoir. Durant son récit sur son vécut, il n'en avait pas émis un seul mot. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser... Elle se tourna vers moi, quittant son air chaleureux pour redevenir froide et pesante.

« Je me présente, je suis Amber. Tu es ? »

J'étais forcé de constater que sa voix ne convenait absolument pas avec son expression : elle était douce, calme et apaisante.

« Je suis Owen, un déviant, comme toi je présume.

\- C'est Emery qui t'as parlé de Colombus ?

\- Oui, confirmai-je.

\- Bien... Je lui fais confiance, donc, s'il t'as conduit ici, c'est que tu dois être sûr. »

Ce n'était qu'une simple intuition, mais gagner la confiance de cette femme ne semblait clairement pas une mince affaire. Mon ami devait être vraiment... spécial, pour elle. Elle nous montra la porte d'entrée, faisant signe d'entrée. Dès lors que nous avions posé un pied a l'intérieur, des dizaines de paires d'yeux se posèrent sur nous, nous analysant dans les moindres détails. Certains regards étaient apeurés, d'autres curieux mais certains étaient couvert de larme. Des androïdes, des déviants, la pièce en était pleine. Une sensation étrange s'empara de moi... Je me sentais a ma place. Je me sentais entourés des miens, de personnes pouvant me comprendre, me ressentir. C'était juste incroyable.

Le visage d'Emery était décoré d'un magnifique sourire, ses yeux parcouraient la pièce avant qu'il ne s'avance au milieu d'eux tous :

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Emery. »

Les androïdes semblaient rassurés : tous, ou presque, avait un sourire au visage. Je remarquai notamment un androïde asiatique qui avait un niveau de stress élevé, et qui nous observait du coin de l'oeil. C'est alors qu'une femme blanche aux cheveux court et blond nous fit face. Contrairement a Amber, elle semblait très amicale.

« Bonjour, Emery, commença t-elle, je suis Dolorès. Colombus vous souhaite la bienvenue, a toi et ton compagnon. »

Je n'osais pas prendre la parole. Je devais avouer que parler devant une trentaine d'androïdes m'effrayait un peu.

« Amber nous a beaucoup parler de toi, je te remercie de l'avoir guidé jusqu'ici. Tu lui a sauvé la vie. »

Dolorès avait sa tête lever pour pouvoir regarder le visage de mon ami. Elle inspirait vraiment quelque chose de relaxant... de... familial ? Je ne sais même pas ce que signifie ce mot... A l'aide de sa fine main, elle nous montra deux coussin sur le sol, près des canapés où étaient installer les autres. Après environ 40 minutes de train, nous voilà de nouveau assis.

« Mes amis, vous pouvez être tranquille, Dolorès était au milieu de la pièce, elle s'adressait a tout le monde. Beaucoup d'entre vous le connaisse déjà, Emery est celui qui a sauvé Amber. Il est donc de confiance. Quant à son ami, je doute qu'il se fît a des gens malhonnêtes. »

A en juger par sa manière de s'exprimer face a l'ensemble des déviants, elle devait probablement être la chef de Colombus.

« Voudrais-tu te présenter a nous ? Dit-elle en s'adressant, cette fois-ci, a moi.

\- Euh... Oui, oui d'accord. Je me nomme Owen, et je suis... un déviant. »

L'utilité de ce que je venais de dire était vraiment limité.

« Je conçois parfaitement que parler de son passe n'est pas une chose facile. Nous ne t'y obligeront jamais, fais comme tu le souhaite. »

Ses yeux verdâtres étaient posé sur mon visage pâle. Parler de ce qui été désormais mon passé pour la deuxième fois de la journée me semblait compliqué. Je regardai Emery, hésitant. Et si, après ça, ils se mettaient a tous me voir différemment ? S'ils ne voulaient plus de moi ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne te jugeront pas. »

C'était la voix grave d'Emery qui venait me rassurer. Aucun jugement ? Sûrement trop rapidement, j'avais fais confiance a Emery. Je l'avais laissé me guider a travers Detroit, aussi bien en direction de sa cachette que de Colombus.

« Bien au contraire. »

Je pourrais remettre ça a plus tard comme le souligna Dolorès, mais... je me sentais prêt a le faire maintenant malgré tout. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

« Je suis un modèle unique, OW313. Mon premier objectif était d'aider l'actrice Shawna Baker... »

Je vis sur certains visages que son nom n'était pas inconnu.

« ... mais a son décédé je fus renvoyé a CyberLife. J'aurais dû être détruit dans la logique des choses, mais sur les ordres de mon ancienne propriétaire, je fus programmer dans un nouveau domaine : la police. Mon but était de traquer les déviants. »

Certains reculèrent, mirent en position défensive. Aucun n'avait l'air de vouloir m'attaquer, seulement de se défendre. Ils pensaient que j'étais une taupe ?

« Ne paniquez pas, dit Emery, je vous jure que c'est un déviant...

Je n'étais pas le seul androïde sur l'enquête, un autre, du nom de Connor, l'était aussi. Au bout de la deuxième enquête, je commençai a ... ne plus obéir totalement aux ordres. Connor allait se faire tuer par le déviant sur qui nous enquêtions et il nous le fallait absolument vivant - sauf si vie humaine aurait été mise en danger. Mais je tua tout de même le déviant, pour protéger Connor. C'est au bout de la troisième et dernière enquête que je devins... un déviant. Nous avions poursuivit une déviante jusque sur un toit, mais j'avais pris du retard et Connor de l'avance. Quand je suis arrivé en haut, la déviante avait poussé Connor et il menaçait de tomber dans le vide. »

Les images de mon coéquipier, la main fébrilement accroché au mur, me revinrent en tête. Mais également son visage... et sa voix... Il me manquait.

« Selon mon programme, je devais poursuivre la déviante et laissé Connor tombé. Mais je ne pris pas ma décision selon lui, mais selon moi. Je sauva Connor, et laissa la déviante s'enfuir. Evidemment, après ça je ne pouvais plus rester auprès de la police, alors je pris la fuite. Et mon collègue, qui aurait dû me tuer, n'en fit rien.

Conclusion : Owen est un déviant amoureux de Connor, qui est lui aussi un déviant.

N'importe quoi ! Dis-je a la limite du cri. »

Les autres rirent et sourirent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'avait Emery a répéter cela sans cesse, mais c'était loin de me plaire. Je n'étais pas amoureux de Connor, bordel.

« Tu as été très courageux de réussir a t'enfuir, bravo Owen. »

En me basant sur les œuvres que m'avais fait lire et regarder Shawna, Dolorès correspondait totalement au schéma de la mère protectrice.

« Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite. »

Je souris. De soulagement principalement mais aussi un peu de joie. Avoir dévoiler mon vécu, me mettre a nu finalement, m'avait mis en confiance. Je regardai tous les autres, souriant timidement.

La soirée continua son court : Emery, Amber, et moi-même étions aller dehors pour discuter un peu ensemble. Nous étions tous assis dans les feuilles au sol, accompagné de la fraîcheur nocturne. Amber ne nous avait pas évoqué son passé durant tout le long de la conversation... D'un côté, j'aimerais savoir ce qui a causé la froideur et la violence de cette femme. Violence, oui : Emery avait raconté que lorsqu'il l'emmena a sa planque, ils étaient tombés sur deux hommes voulant « fracasser de l'androïde », elle se battue avec eux, et remporta le combat. L'un finit avec le bras cassé, l'autre le visage en sang. Elle ne doit pas être souvent d'accord avec les méthodes de Dolorès...

« Owen, fit elle, tu es d'accord avec ça toi ?

\- Avec quoi ?

Être pacifique, ne tuer aucun humain, et rester dans l'ombre le temps que..., elle rit ironiquement, que l'on meurs dans le silence.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne manière de faire mais... je ne veux pas tuer non plus.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus, mais Dolorès ne comprend pas que c'est pourtant nécessaire ! Quand un humain te braque avec une arme, te faisant parfaitement comprendre qu'il veux ta mort, tu ne vas rien faire ? Tu vas lui faire un... un super discours comme quoi on doit tous s'accepter et s'aimer ? »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Après tout, j'avais déjà tué. Et pire que des humains, j'avais tué des semblables. Pour protéger un androïde qui... qui ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas amoureux de Connor, bien qu'il ai un physique je trouve magnifique, ce n'est pas un être vivant. Il chasse les déviants, et il ne s'arrêtera jamais... du moins, je crois .

« Je ne pense pas rester a Colombus de toute manière, fit-elle.

\- Comment ça ? Dit Emery sur un ton inquiet.

\- Ici c'est la paix avant tout. Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Il y a un autre endroit qui... qui n'est pas aussi pacifique qu'ici.

\- Où ça ?

\- Jericho. »

Je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom...

« Enfin bon, je vais aller m'occuper des blessés, a plus tard les garçons. »

Elle quitta les lieux, dans une démarche gracieuse et féline.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Discours d'un jour

8 NOV 2038 / 12H40 / FORET D'OXWOOD

Où est-il ? Est ce qu'il va bien ? A t-il seulement compris la situation ? Pense t-il encore a moi ? Et Clyde ? Est ce qu'il va mieux ? Hank ? Shawna est-elle fière de moi ? Où est elle a présent ? Toutes ces questions n'arrêtaient pas de se créer, se répétant et encore et encore. Cela devait faire au moins une heure que j'étais assis sur ce rocher couvert de mousse, les yeux rivés sur ce petit lac d'eau. Son liquide, d'habitude bleu, était d'un marron verdâtre répugnant. Androïde comme humain n'aurait ni l'envie ni même l'idée de s'y baigner. Enfin, bref, revenons en au sujet principal...

Connor.

Je ne veux pas le laisser mourir, alors comment faire ? Si il avait l'audace et la bêtise d'accomplir sa mission, il serait détruit. Le laisser continuer cette enquête n'était donc pas une bonne idée. Aller vers lui de moi-même ? Tenter de lui expliquer quelque chose ? Il me tuerait... ou peut-être pas ? Il ne l'a pas fait quand j'étais devenue déviant sous ses yeux...

« Owen ? »

Je me tournai brusquement, et fût soulagé de voir que ce n'était qu'Emery. Sa douce chevelure noire vint s'asseoir a côté de moi.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air... ailleurs. »

Devrais-je vraiment lui dire que je cherchais une solution pour faire de Connor un déviant et le savoir en vie ? Peut-être. Mais j'avais peur qu'il me dise encore des conneries du type « T'es amoureux », je ne suis pas amoureux de Connor. Je veux juste le savoir en sécurité. Mais d'un autre côté j'avais envie de prononcer ces mots et de me les sortir de la tête... Oh, eh puis tant pis :

« Je cherche un plan pour que Connor devienne un déviant. »

Il me regarda, et sourit.

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'aimerais dire...

\- Mais tu vas te retenir, dis-je, plaisantant... enfin je crois ?

\- Tu as déjà des pistes, des idées ?

\- Aller le voir est, pour l'instant, la seule solution qui me semble juste. L'option qu'il me tue est présente, mais... compte tenue de la dernière fois où il m'a laissé m'enfuir sans vouloir me poursuivre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, les probabilités sont faibles. »

Je voyais sur son visage pâle qu'il réfléchissait... Voulait-il m'aider ?

« Je suis pas hyper doué pour trouver des plans alors, euh... Je vais suivre ce que tu me dis.

\- Tu veux m'aider ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis ton ami, oui ou merde ? »

Mon... ami ? Shawna avait tout un tas d'amis qui venait la voir plus ou moins souvent. Dont un dont elle était extrêmement proche. Il parlait beaucoup ensemble. Les amis... ont s'inquiètent pour eux, sans pour autant en être amoureux. Voilà comment je dois probablement considérer Connor, comme mon ami. Je souris a Emery, ce qu'il venait de dire m'avait touché.

Mais nous furent interrompu par Amber qui venait nous rejoindre. Ses yeux d'ambre nous examinait, avant qu'elle ne dise :

« Je m'en vais. »

Je pu rapidement lire la panique sur le visage de mon ami, se rapprochant d'Amber.

« Seule ?

\- Aucun de ceux de Colombus ne voudront me suivre jusque Jericho.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Jamais de la vie.

\- C'est du suicide, Amber ! Je ne veux pas te laisser y aller seule. »

Je les scrutais tous les deux, puis je remarquai les doigts d'Emery qui s'était glissé dans la main d'Amber. Quelle était leur relation, a eux d'eux ?

« Alors viens, mais... si tu meurs, tu ne viendras pas dire que c'est de ma faute.

\- A mon avis je ne pourrais plus dire grand chose, tu sais, dit-il sur une mauvaise blague. »

Ils se sourirent tous les deux. Leur regard était encré dans celui de l'autre, et divaguant parfois vers leurs lèvres... Et c'est moi qui est amoureux ? J'hallucine.

« Tu en a parler a Dolorès ? Demanda Emery.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Quand est ce que tu aimerais partir ?

\- Ce soir. »

Il acquiesça de la tête. Emery comptait vraiment partir ? Qu'allais-je faire sans lui ? Cela pouvait paraître égoïste mais...

« Owen ? Dit-il en se tournant vers moi, tu voudrais venir avec nous ? »

Venir ? Jéricho m'apporterait peut-être plus de réponse... Après tout, ici, rien ne me garantissait la sécurité, surtout avec des personnes contre la violence.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas...

\- Au contraire. Je serais ravie que tu viennes, fit Amber. »

Voilà une réaction très surprenante.

« Avant de partir, je dois aller demander a Nima où se trouve Jéricho.

\- Tu ne sais pas où c'est ? Questionna Emery.

\- Non, il nous faut un code pour y accéder. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Tous les trois quittions le petit lac vert pour retourner a l'intérieur de Colombus. L'ambiance a l'intérieur mélangeait chaleur familial et désespoir. En effet, si l'ont pouvait y voir des androïdes tout souriant, se serrant très fort l'un contre l'autre, on pouvait également profiter apercevoir des visages pleurant la mort de leur proches. La mort... Je l'avais frôler plusieurs fois. J'avais si peur qu'elle décide de m'enlever quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle nous contrôlait entièrement. Dans les moments où l'on semble aller bien, que l'on croit que l'on gère la situation, elle peux frapper soudainement, et tout anéantir. Nous enlever un ami, un membre de notre famille... n'importe qui.

Je revins a l'intérieur a constatai qu'Emery m'attendait, au seuil d'une des portes. Je le rejoignis sans plus tarder.

« Ca va ? Me demanda t-il, inquiet.

\- Oui, oui, je vais bien. »

Peu convaincu, lui et moi entrèrent dans une pièce qui ne collait pas du tout au reste de la maison. Les murs étaient en meilleur état ainsi que le sol, il y avait un véritable lit ainsi qu'une télé en état de marche. Diffusé sur l'écran, les chaînes d'information.

« Salut Nima, dis Amber en s'installant sur le lit. »

Elle venait de s'adresser a un jeune homme. Un androïde, a en juger par la led se trouvant près de lui, sur le sol. Son sweat noir était intacte, loin de ressembler aux vêtements tâchés des autres. Pourquoi était-il si.. privilégié ? Il tourna son visage vers moi, et je fis une découverte assez terrifiante : ces yeux n'était d'aucune couleur, ils étaient entièrement blanc. Voyant ma réaction, Amber m'expliqua :

« Ce sont les humains qui lui ont fait ça. »

Les... humains ?

« Ils l'ont tabasser dans la rue. On a fais ce qu'on pouvait pour le soigner, mais... on a pas ce qu'il faut pour ses yeux, et encore moins pour son bras. »

Etant donné que Nima était tourné, je ne voyais pas son autre bras. Mais lorsque je me penchai... je ne vis rien. Là où aurait dû se trouver son bras, il n'y avait que du vide. Comment les humains avaient pu faire ça ? Je ne comprenais pas... Ceux que j'avais vu depuis ma création n'était pas comme ça ! Shawna, Clyde, pas même Hank n'aurait fait ça ! Amber pris la main de Nima, qui la regardait. Au contact de l'autre, leur peau artificiel se retira, laissant place a une main en plastique blanc. Durant un instant, ils eurent tous les deux les yeux clos.

« Merci, elle se leva et lui déposa un baiser sur son front, prend soin de toi. »

Un sourire timide habilla le visage du jeune garçon. Puis il me regarda durant quelques secondes. Sans savoir pourquoi, je restai là, a le regardai aussi. Soudain, je sentis une main se posé sur mon épaule : c'était Emery.

« On y va, mon pote ? »

Je souris brièvement en acquiesçant. De retour de l'autre côté, Amber saisit un sac. Dolorès, qui n'était pas loin, se leva et alla l'interroger :

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Nous partons a Jéricho.

\- « Nous » ?

\- Owen, Emery et moi. »

C'est un regard rempli de panique et de peur qu'elle lança dans notre direction.

« Vous.. vous ne pouvez pas déjà partir, si... ? Colombus ne vous plait pas ?

\- Dolorès c'est loin d'être contre toi, fis Emery. Colombus est très relaxant je t'assure.

\- Mais pour ma part, je suis recherché et... et il n'y a pas ce que je cherche ici, dis-je. »

De toute manière, je n'aurais jamais pu rester, il est hors de question je mette Colombus en danger.

« Eh, venez voir ! Fis la voix d'un androïde, venant de la pièce où se trouvait Nima. »

Tous les quatre, ainsi que d'autres, accoururent. L'androïde pointée du doigt la télé, où a la place d'un présentateur télé, se trouvait un androïde sans sa peau. Le seul trait physique que l'on pouvait clairement reconnaître étaient ses yeux vairons, bleu et vert.

« Vous avez créé des machines à votre imagine, pour vous servir, commença t-il, calmement. Vous les avez faites intelligentes et obéissantes, sans leur laisser le libre arbitre. Mais... quelque chose a changé et nous avons ouvert les yeux. Nous ne sommes plus des machines, nous sommes une nouvelle espèce intelligente, et l'heure est venue pour vous, humains, de nous accepter. C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons de nous accorder les droits qui nous reviennent. »

La suite de son discours énuméra une liste de souhait, d'exigences. Il réclamait l'égalité entre humains et androïdes. Il réclamait que nous soyons considérer comme... vivant. Nous étions tous sous le choc. Était-ce une blague ? Un canular ? Avant que l'androïde n'est terminé son discours, la télé s'éteignit : Nima l'avait éteinte.

« Connerie... impossible... »

Sa voix, principalement conçu pour ressembler a celle d'un humain, sonnait plus que robotique.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Pas aujourd'hui, s'écria Dolorès. »

Amber semblait pensive... Mais elle avait raison. Si cet androïde venait réellement d'être diffusé dans tout Détroit, alors il ne fait aucun doute que la population serait très a cran.

« Nous partirons demain... Sans faute ! Déclara Amber. »

Dolorès semblait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas retarder notre départ plus longtemps. Munit de ses petits bras fébriles, elle enlaça Amber. Emery et moi échangions un regard d'incompréhension... Qui était cet androïde ? Et surtout... est-ce que ce discours aura une réelle influence sur nos droits ?


	10. Chapitre 10 - Trop calme

8 NOV 2038 / 23H03 / FORÊT D'OXWOOD

Le vent faisait danser les quelques feuilles restantes sur les immense arbres qui recouvraient cette forêt. Il en emmena certaines au sol, dans un pas endiablé. Cette danse torride était visible grâce a la forte lumière blanche de la lune, rendant la totalité des éléments du décor noir ou du moins gris. J'avais la chance de pouvoir observer cette scène depuis une petite chaise, par la fenêtre du salon. Bien que les androïdes ne dorment pas, Colombus devenait très calme a partir de 22h, environ.

Un calme rapidement troublé par des bruits de pas dispersait tout autour de la maison. A peine avais-je entendu ces pas, que des cris sonnèrent de derrière moi : plusieurs policier étaient entrer a l'intérieur, en défonçant la porte. Ils nous braquaient tous a l'aide de leur arme. Mon premier réflexe fût de chercher Emery du regard.

« Police ! On ne bouge plus ! »

Amber se jeta sur le bras d'un des policier qui braquait Nima, et c'est ce qui lança une immense vague de panique. Les déviants couraient de tout les côtés, les cris s'entremêlaient aux bruits des coups de feu. Des coups de feu... Les policiers étaient en train de tirer dans le tas. Où est Emery ? Dans la foule, je finis enfin par le voir, au fond de la chambre de Nima. Il était aux côtés d'Amber, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Ils se tenaient la main, et me faisait signe de venir. Je courus les rejoindres en manquant de peu de me prendre une balle, ainsi que de trébucher sur un androïde. Nous passions chacun notre tour par là fenêtre, rapidement. Il y avait des voitures de police absolument partout. La lumière blanche de la lune avait été écrasé par les gyrophares bleu et rouges. Mais dans ce décor chaotique, quelqu'un en ressortit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, et pourtant, il était toujours présent dans mon esprit.

Connor.

Debout, son air hautain et à la fois perdu au visage, il inspectait le carnage. Amber et Emery avaient commencer a s'enfuir depuis déjà un petit moment, mais je ne les avais pas suivit. Aperçevoir Connor m'avait brusquement arrêté... Mais alors que je le fixai, je sentis quelque chose se posé contre ma tempe.

« Pas un geste, ou je tire ! »

Connor avait sûrement entendre ce foutu policier, car il se tourna vers moi. Son regard noisette s'enfonça dans le miens, et il s'avança, déterminé. Il me fallait un plan, et vite ! Si je restais planté là, j'allais mourir. Je pourrais aussi donner un coup dans son arme et m'enfuir. Mais les autres policiers me tiraient dessus. Sauf si... Sauf si Connor les en empêche. Il me préfère probablement vivant... La seule chose qui me restait a faire, était d'espérer.

Je claquai alors mon poing contre la main du policier et fit voler son arme. Sans plus tarder, les autres flics me braquèrent, et...

« Ne tirez pas ! »

Sa voix. Non, non... Je ne cherchai pas a comprendre et pris la fuite. Au loin, je voyais quelques autres androïdes ayant réussir a prendre la fuite. Je plaçai toute la force que j'avais dans mes jambes, je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais. Sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas que mes bruits de pas. Il y avait aussi ceux des autres androïdes, plus éloignés, mais il y en avait d'autre, bien plus près. Je tournai la tête, et découvris que Connor était a mes trousses. J'aurais dû me douter que tout était trop calme... Je devais réfléchir, et très vite. Où aller ? Je cherchai dans ma mémoire les plans de Détroit. La forêt d'Oxwood, par l'Est, donner un accès au centre ville. Je pourrais essayer de perdre Connor là-bas ? Je n'avais pas trop le choix de toute manière. J'étais en train de me diriger vers le Nord, alors d'un coup, je tournai a droite, glissant et tombant sur une jambe. Par chance je réussis a me relever assis vite, ne laissant que quelques pas d'avance a Connor. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que ces quelques pas me seront fatale... Le côté positif pour moi, c'est que j'étais un androïde. Je pouvais courir autant de temps que je le voulais, je ne me fatiguerais pas. Le négatif c'était que Connor en étant aussi... Mais après quelques minutes de courses où j'avais finis par totalement m'éloigner des autres androïdes, et donc d'Emery et Amber, je voyais enfin la centre ville se dessiner. La seule chose qui m'en séparer était un grillage donnant sur une ruelle. Je l'escaladai rapidement, sautai, puis poursuivit ma course jusqu'à ma destination.

Et c'est là qu'un immense problème se dressa devant moi. Le centre-ville était souvent rempli de monde, c'était quelque chose de normal pour un endroit pareil. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas simplement « rempli » c'était totalement noir de monde. Je m'étais arrêté quelques secondes pour considérer tout cela, ce qui laissa le temps a Connor de me rattraper : je sentis ces deux mains saisir mes bras et me ramener dans la ruelle, où il me plaqua contre un mur.

« Modèle OW313, numéro de séri...

\- Bla, bla, je le connais déjà mon numéro de série et toi aussi ! Le coupai-je, tu t'es décider a accomplir ta mission ? »

Je vis son poing se levait, et se serrait. Hors de question que je le laissa me frapper : juste avant l'impact, je réussis a intercepter sa main, et a tentait de lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia. Un échec, il réussit a bloquer mon attaque, puis a me saisir le cou.

« Alors tu vas me tuer ? Dis-je, transperçant son regard. »

Je voyais a son regard qu'il cherchait une réponse.

« Tu ne peux pas...

\- Je ne peux pas quoi ? Vasy dit-le ! Dit le que je suis pas vivant, ose me le dire ! »

J'étais presque en train d'hurler. Je n'étais pas seulement en colère, non, j'étais aussi triste. J'appréciai Connor, sans doute trop même, alors l'entendre vouloir dire que je n'étais pas vivant a ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus horrible. Le voir me chasser, m'attaquer, et me tenir ainsi par la gorge... Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être dans ses bras. Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas possible ? Les larmes me vinrent. Lorsqu'il vît mes pleurs, il fit choqué. Mais plus important encore : sa led devint rouge. Connor, qu'est-ce que tu caches réellement ?

Il avait beau être le modèle le plus perfectionné de CyberLife, il se lassait facilement distraite. Je claquai mon poing dans son régulateur de Thirium, autrement dit, son cœur. Je me détestai en silence et lui lança un bref « Désolé » avant de reprendre ma fuite. Je poussai, bousculai la foule.

« Poussez vous ! Fit une voix au loin, police de Détroit ! »

Merde. Ne pas s'arrêter. Je ne devais certainement pas m'arrêter, je ne devais pas mourir ! Quand soudain, je me fis de nouveau emporté dans un coin, éloigné de la foule. Sauf que ce n'était pas Connor qui me fit face, mais Clyde. M'en voulait-il au point de vouloir me tuer ?

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, je te le jure ! Me dit-il. »

Dieu merci, enfin un allié dans ce merdier. J'étais si heureux de le revoir! Je me retins de toute mes forces pour ne pas lui faire un câlin. Il colla une arme contre ma poitrine, son arme.

« Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ne discute pas, m'interrompit-il, il te faut quelque chose pour te défendre. Je dirais que tu me l'as volé, désolé. »

Il sourit un peu, ce sourire qui faisait ressortir ces cernes tellement marqué qu'on jurait presque que ce n'est que du mascara qui aurait couler de ses yeux bleus. Je retrouvai aussi son style vestimentaire composé uniquement de vêtements trop larges pour lui. Malgré tout, il ne semblait pas ridicule. On aurait pu le comparé a un de ces vieux rappeurs dans les années 2000. Il claqua sa main sur mon épaule.

« Aller, dépêche toi de retrouver tes potes ! »

Je pris l'arme dans mes mains. Je lui offrit un large sourire en guise de réponse, et le remercia a plusieurs reprises avant de quitter le centre ville en courant. Par chance, je ne croisa pas Connor une deuxième fois. Désormais, j'étais assez éloigné de la zone de danger pour réfléchir a où retrouver Emery et Amber. Je me souvins qu'hier, aux alentours de 18h, elle nous avait parler de la gare Ferndale. Pour y aller, il fallait obligatoirement passer par celle du centre-ville. C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais espérer les voir...


	11. Chapitre 11 - Jéricho

9 NOV 2038 / 00h21 / GARE PRINCIPAL DU CENTRE VILLE DE DETROIT

J'avais eu de la chance de ne pas m'être retrouver trop loin de la gare, en l'espace d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'y étais. Je montai pas a pas les grands escaliers qui me conduirait aux quais. J'entendis alors la voix d'Emery :

« Non, on l'attend encore !

\- Il s'est sûrement fait tuer par le chasseur de déviant ! On peux pas rester ici pendant des heures, putain !

\- Il se ferait jamais tuer par... »

J'arrivai enfin au sommet, et les regardai, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Emery me fonça dessus et me pris dans ses bras. Il me regarda alors de haut en bas.

« Tu vas bien ?!

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

A côté de nous, un train s'arrêta. Probablement en dépit de l'heure, le wagon nous faisant face était totalement désert.

« On y va ? Fis Amber, pressée. »

Lorsque nous fûmes assis, le train reprit sa route. La led de Connor avait tournée au rouge... Cette couleur est censée signaler un problème, un dysfonctionnement. Comme la déviance. Il en serait un ? Non, non, impossible. Il ne faut pas que je commences a me faire de faux espoirs.

« Owen ? »

Je levai les yeux vers Emery.

« J'ai sentit quelque chose quand je t'ai serré... Tu en as eu besoin ?

\- Non. C'est mon ex-coéquipier flic qui me l'a donné.

\- Attend, tu as croisé la police ?!

\- Connor m'a poursuivit jusqu'en ville, puis Clyde m'a rapidement donner ça et m'a dit de partir. Rien de plus. »

Je voyais bien dans ses yeux vert qu'il était inquiet. Et je pouvais largement le comprendre !

« Le chemin vers Jericho sera long ? Demanda Emery.

\- Tout dépend avec quelle rapidité on trouve les indices.

\- Quels indices ? Dis-je.

\- Nima m'a donné un emblème a trouver dans la gare Ferndale, il nous mènera vers un autre indice, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur Jericho, explique Amber. »

Nous n'avions plus qu'à espérer qu'ils se trouvaient assez proche les uns des autres. Nima... Est-ce que ceux de Colombus avait réussis a s'enfuir ?

« Vous savez si ceux de Colombus s'en sont sortit ? Questionnai-je, appréhendant une réponse négative. »

Amber et Emery se lancèrent un regard triste, avant que mon ami me dise :

« On a vu Dolorès se faire tuer dans la forêt. »

Merde. Je n'aurais pas dû rester une nuit de plus... Tout est de ma faute. J'ai tué des innocents. Si je n'avais pas décider de rester, ils seraient vivant.

« Owen, t'es avec nous ? »

Je ne répondis que par un signe de tête. Je ne prêtais attention a rien, et ne vis que tardivement que nous étions désormais a l'arrête. Emery et Amber étaient a la porte, en train de m'attendre. Je les rejoignis. La station Ferndale était très jolie : ces murs en briques étaient recouvert de multitude de tags. Alors que je m'approchai de l'un d'eux, ma vue se resserra lentement. Je me sentis peu a peu pencher sur le côté et puis... plus rien.

9 NOV 2038 / 01H17 / ???

Des bruits sourds, lointain. Un fond noir. Ces bruits, au fil des secondes, devenaient précis. J'arrivai a cernés plus ou moins l'origine : ce qui ressemblait a un feu qui crépite devait se trouver a quelques centimètres de moi. Des voix. Une musique ? Une voix en train de chanter... Ma base de données ne fonctionnait pas, ou pas encore. J'aimais bien, en tout cas. Je sentis mes paupières se levait, la lumière m'éblouit un peu avant que je ne puisse discerner le décor. Un bidon très rouillé. Je le voyais depuis le sol, j'étais par terre. Soudain, je compris ce qui se passait: j'étais en plein redémarrage. Lentement, je retrouvai l'utilité de mes jambes et de mes bras, et je me relevai.

« Il est réveillé, fis une voix qui m'était inconnu. »

Inconnue mais avec pourtant un air qui m'était familier : une voix plus robotique qu'humaine. Je reconnue cette fois le visage d'une femme aux yeux entièrement noir. Des sortes de petits traits s'échappait d'eux, et l'arrière de crâne manquait, laissant toute une ribambelle de fil en dehors. Aucun doute, c'était une androïde. Elle portait encore l'uniforme traditionnelle des AX400, des androïdes ménagers. Bien qu'il était tagué, et couvert par la crasse.

« Bonjour Owen, me fis la femme, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien, merci. »

Je tournai vers la tête et eut le plaisir de voir enfin deux visages qui ne m'étaient pas inconnu : Emery et Amber. Ils me sourirent en même temps.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demandai-je.

\- A Jéricho, fis Amber. »

Alors nous étions arriver ? Comment se faisait-il que je ne me souvienne pas du chemin ?

« Tu t'es évanouis a la gare, je t'ai porté jusqu'ici.

\- L'endroit où ça a posé problème, c'était au moment de te jeter dans l'eau, plaisanta Emery. »

Je m'en voulais un peu de m'être évanouis, je n'avais pas dû leur faciliter la tâche.

« Heureusement que Lucy était là, elle a pu nous aider. »

Il regarda alors cette androïde plus qu'amoché, qui me sourit en me tendant une bouteille en verre. Le logo CyberLife était inscrit dessus, et elle était rempli de sang bleu.

« Bois ça. »

Je la pris lentement, et avalai son contenu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

« Aller viens, on va te présenter a Markus. »

Je suivis Emery hors de cette espèce de tante, et découvris l'intérieur d'un paquebot abandonné, rempli de bidons utilisé comme sorte de torche, ainsi qu'une multitude d'androïde un peu partout. Au centre de la pièce, quatre androïdes étaient assis par terre. Nous nous arrêtions a côté d'eux.

« Markus, voici Owen. Owen, voici Markus. »

Un androïde métisse, aux yeux.. vairons. De la même couleur que ceux de l'androïde ayant fait ce discours, a la télé. Presque coller a lui, un blondinet aux yeux bleus, et aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine, me regardait.

« C'était toi, le discours? »

Il hocha la tête en guise de oui.

« Voici Simon, commença Markus en tendant sa main vers le cachet. North. »

Une femme aux cheveux châtain me regardait d'un air nonchalant. Son regard ressemblé quelque peu a celui d'Amber.

« Et Josh. »

Il désigna un homme noir, qui me sourit. Emery s'assit, et me fis signe de faire de même.

« Alors comme ça tu as cotoyé le chasseur de déviant ? Dis Markus.

\- Le chasseur de déviant ?

\- Connor. »

C'était donc son surnom... Je devrais apprendre a l'utiliser, histoire de me rappeler que ce n'est qu'une machine programmer pour tuer.

« Oui.

\- Il paraît aussi que tu serais amoureux de lui, me lança North, sur un ton légèrement menaçant.

\- Jamais de la vie. »

Je lança un regard noir a Emery, qui souriait.

« On ne voulait pas de ton pote l'humain, dis North, mais Amber s'y ai opposé, alors... il devra faire ses preuves tout a l'heure.

\- Faire ses preuves ?

\- Nous allons libérer nos frères dans les magasins CyberLife, continua Markus. »

Ils allaient détruire des magasins surveiller pour libérer des androïdes ? Je les appréciais déjà énormément.

« J'en suis, annonçai-je.

\- Certainement pas, pas après t'être évanouis comme ça, déclara Emery.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ci j'avais besoin de repos. »

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce que je mettais évanouis si soudainement ?

« Au faite, repris-je, pourquoi je me suis évanouis ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarquer ton hémorragie au dessus de ta hanche ? Tu n'avais plus assez de thirium, m'expliqua Simon. »

Comme c'était rassurant de savoir qu'on ne pouvais même pas s'apercevoir de blessure mortel.

« Il est presque 2heures, fis North, on peux y aller. Qui viens, alors ? »

Elle se leva, et attendit la réponse. Les trois autres la suivirent, puis se fût a mon tour. J'entendis Emery soupirait en se levant aussi.

« Amber participe ? Dis-je, curieux.

\- Non, elle reste aider Lucy a réparer les androïdes blessé. Elle a de bonnes connaissances qui pourrait aider.

\- Bon, les équipes sont déjà faites, Emery et Owen vous serez ensemble. »

Nous hochèrent la tête, et toute l'équipe quitta le navire.

9 NOV 2038 / 2H03 / MAGASIN CYBERLIFE

En sortant, j'avais eu le bonheur de découvrir qu'il avait neigé. Les trottoirs étaient recouvert d'une neige blanche et épaisse, et bien que les routes soit plus boueuses que neigeuses, le décor restait agréable. Quelques flocons s'évadait encore des nuages, se déposant parfois dans nos cheveux. Nos épaules étaient habités par les lanières de nos sac à dos, contenant de quoi nous aider a pénétrer la boutique.

Nous nous avancions doucement vers les immenses portes en verre qui représentait le magasin de cette énorme entreprise : CyberLife. Des vingtaines d'androïdes étaient exposés a l'intérieur. Maintenant, il s'agissait de trouver la sécurité.

« Y'a un drône là-bas, me signala Emery, je vais m'en charger. »

Je l'entendais s'éloigner, pendant que j'analysais toute la zone. Je finis enfin par localiser où se trouver l'alimentation de la sécurité : sur le toit. Fantastique. Par chance, le toit était facilement accessible depuis un immeuble situé a côté. Marchant dans l'épaisse couche de neige, je m'approchai du bâtiment. Je saisissais l'échelle de mes mains, puis commença mon ascension. Soudain, mon pied glissa. Plus de peur que de mal : j'avais réussis a maintenir mes deux mains sur les barres. Arrivait en haut, je repérais cette petite pièce fermer par une grande porte métallique.

« Owen ? Fis Emery qui criait et chuchoter en même temps. »

Je m'avançai vers le bord du toit et lui fit un pouce en l'air, histoire de signaler que tout allait bien. Je m'approchai cette fois de la porte, posé mon sac au sol et en sortis ce qui semblait a première vue, être un simple objet métallique circulaire. Je posais le côté aimanté contre la poignet, tapai un code sur le pavé tactile et me reculai. Trois bips après, des étincelles jaillirent de l'objet, et la porte s'ouvrit. La magie de la technologie.

La pièce était envahit par les câbles, c'est a peine si on avait la place d'y faire deux pas. Le câble de sécurité était le plus gros, celui du centre. Posant mes deux mains fines dessus, je piratai le système. Être un androïde faisait automatiquement de nous des pro informatiques, également doué en piratage, ce qui est fort pratique dans un monde où la technologie est présente a tout les coins de rue. Je redescendis rapidement du toit, et rejoins mon collègue.

« Le drone n'est plus un problème, me dit-il.

\- La sécurité non plus. »

Maintenant que les caméras n'étaient plus là pour nous épier, nous pouvions ouvrir les portes du magasin. Je m'agenouillai devant la celle de gauche, pendant qu'Emery se mit devant celle de droite. Nous posions chacun notre tour une bombe, et nous reculions en cœur.

Il allait falloir agir vite et de manière coordonnées. Les portes allaient exploser, et bien que la sécurité soit désactiver, il n'y allait avoir que quelques minutes avant que la police soit alerter. Le plan avait été décider en vitesse, ce qui n'est pas un réel avantage. Emery et moi se lancions un regard, prirent une grande inspiration et... action.

Nos pouces se posèrent en simultanément sur les interrupteur. En a peine une seconde, un amas rouge et orange, mélanger a une épaisse fumée noire transforma les portes dans une projection de débris. Lorsque l'explosion fût complètement disparue, je courus a l'intérieur. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à... « convertir » tous les androïdes. Markus m'avait appris comment faire sur le chemin, je n'avais qu'à posé ma main sur leur avant-bras, me connecter a eux, et leur transmettre mes souvenirs. Tous, jusqu'à ce que je devienne déviant. C'est ce qui leur fera ouvrir les yeux.

Je m'approchai d'un androïde qui été du même modèle que Simon, ce qui me permis de découvrir son ancien uniforme. Presque complètement blanc, avec quelques touches de bleus clair. Bien que ça ne soit pas du grand style, je préférais nettement mieux cette petite veste grise et son pull bleu marine de l'université de Detroit, a cette chose.

La led de Simon V2 tourna au rouge une seconde avant qu'il ne se mette a découvrir toute la pièce. Super, maintenant que je savais que ça fonctionnait, je n'avais plus qu'à répéter l'opération sur une vingtaine d'androïde en moins de 5 minutes. Emery, lui, était dehors en train de surveiller si la police arriver.

Soudain, alors qu'il ne me restait qu'un seul groupe a libérer :

« Ils sont là ! »

Emery était revenu a la porte du magasin, pour me prévenir. Je ne pouvais pas partir en les laissant là ! Je courus vers eux, et posais mes deux mains sur deux avant-bras différent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? On doit y aller, grouille toi !

\- Je peux pas les laisser ! »

Pour la énième fois, je transmis ma mémoire a ces cinq derniers androïdes. Ayant enfin terminer, je transmis un message a tout les androïdes « Rendez-vous tous a Jéricho », en envoyant évidemment la localisation du lieu. Emery et moi prirent alors la fuite dans une ruelle. Nous allions devoir fuir, mais le problème qui allait se poser allait être l'endurance de mon ami. Je pouvais courir sans gêne, mais lui...

Quand tout à coup, l'innocente blancheur de la neige vint se faire frapper par une rouge foudroyant. Rouge ? Ce n'était pas mon sang, mais alors... Emery ! Je me retournai et le découvris au sol, se tenant l'épaule. Face a lui, deux policiers, l'un tenant une arme braqué sur le visage de mon ami. Je pouvais faire demi-tour, je devrais éviter de risquer ma vie, je pourrais le laisser là. Mais c'en était hors de question. Encore restait-il a savoir comment le sauver... Si j'allais vers lui, les policiers me tirerait peut-être dessus... L'arme de Clyde ! Mais si je tire... je vais le tuer ? Je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un !

« T'as tiré sur un humain, putain ! Fit le collègue du flic.

\- Merde...

\- Faut qu'on appelle les secours !

\- T'es con ?! On va perdre notre boulot ! Faut le finir ! »

Je n'arrivais pas a savoir si l'autre flic trouvait cette solution absolument horrible ou totalement réalisable... Je courus près d'Emery, et commençait a le relever.

« Eh, eh toi là ! Arr... »

Sa phrase se termina par un coup de feu. Sauf que le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas qui venait de lui tirer dessus. Non, c'était Emery. Il venait de saisir l'arme de Clyde dans ma poche, et de tirer une balle dans l'épaule du policier.

« Il faut qu'on se casse, gros... me dit-il »

Je repris mes esprits, portait Emery sur mes deux bras, et m'enfuis aussi vite que possible. Je devais trouver un endroit assez éloigné de tout ce merdier pour le soigner... Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang : mes mains en étaient couvertes, ainsi que mon t-shirt. Lorsque je jugeai que nous fûmes assez éloigner, je le posais contre un mur.

« Je... c'est dur... »

Hors de question de le perdre !

« Garde les yeux ouvert ! Criai-je presque quand je le vis clore ses paupières. »

J'arrachai un morceau de mon t shirt, et l'enroulai autour de la blessure en serrant aussi fort que possible. Je ne devais pas tarder a rentrer a Jéricho... Cette fois, je le portai dans mon dos. Sur toute la longueur de la route, je devais l'appeler a haute et forte voix pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas. J'avais si peur... Tellement peur... je ne voulais pas le perdre.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Pacifisme

9 NOV 2038 / 11h03 / JERICHO

J'avais réussis a atteindre Jéricho en peu de temps, et a y ramener Emery sans plus de dégâts. Lucy et Amber s'était rapidement occupé de lui, et sa blessure avait été vite soigner. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était du repos. C'était de ma faute : si je n'étais pas rester pour ces derniers androïdes, on ne serait pas tomber sur ces policiers... Lucy m'a dit qu'il ne devrait pas y rester mais... et si elle se trompait ? Non, je ne voulais pas le perdre, pas lui !

Markus m'avait expliqué quel était son but : mener une révolution pacifique pour que les androïdes ne soient plus les esclaves des humains, mais reconnu comme des êtres part entière. Il m'avait également préciser ne pas vouloir avoir recours a la violence. Du moins, dans l'ordre du possible. Il n'avait pour le moment tuer qu'une seule fois, et espérer de tout cœur que ce soit la dernière. J'avoue m'être sentit quelque peu obliger de lui mentir sur les événements d'hier soir, et devoir lui dire que j'avais moi-même tirer sur le policier. Il s'était, heureusement, montré compréhensif. D'autant plus que le flic n'était pas mort !

La personne avec qui j'avais eu le plus de mal fût North. J'avais vite compris que ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était la violence. Quant elle remarqua mon anxiété par rapport a Emery, elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas grave s'il mourrait, que ce n'était qu'un humain et que la lutte pour les droits des notres devait forcément passer des morts. Oui, je ne doutais pas du fait que notre lutte ne serait pas bercer par la bienveillance dans humains, mais dire que mon meilleur ami n'avait aucune importante, ça, c'était trop. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais ses propos et son attitude ne me donnait aucune envie d'en faire une amie. J'avais essayé de lui coller mon poing dans la figure, mais Amber m'en empêcha. Je fus d'ailleurs surpris de cette réaction si sage venant d'elle.

« Ca ne sert a rien de s'énever, Emery ne voudrais pas ça. »

Elle parlait de lui comme s'il était déjà partit. Elle m'invita a sortir dehors, pour prendre l'air et voir autre chose que l'intérieur du cargo rouillé, je la suivis. La neige avait repris sa chute depuis cette nuit, je ne sais pas si l'expression « averse de neige » exister, mais en tout cas elle convenait bien au temps actuel. La couche qui recouvrait le sol caché la rouille,

« Markus veux que l'on organise une marche pacifique tout à l'heure, j'y vais. »

Sa détermination cacha entièrement sa peur. Bien qu'on ne se connaissais pas des masses, j'aimais bien Amber. J'espère qu'après tout ça, on pourra en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre.

« J'en suis aussi, dis-je, sur le même ton. »

Je devais voir autre chose que des androïdes blessé, pleurant tant ils avaient peur, tant ils avaient perdu de proche. Je comptais bien suivre Markus jusqu'au bout, je voulais que nous, androïdes, soyons reconnu a juste titre. Mais je ne pouvais pas pour autant nier la peur qui me torturer nuit et jour, cette peur de perdre a nouveau quelqu'un, cette peur de ne jamais revoir Connor, de le perdre, lui aussi. Je ne sais pas où cette marche pacifique nous mènera, ni même si j'y survivrais, mais je ne resterai pas ici les bras croisés.

« Tu as peur, toi ? »

Je la regardai, elle ne lâcha pas le vide des yeux.

« Bien sûr, oui.

\- Moi aussi. Je ne veux plus que de chose horrible arrive... je ne veux pas qu'il meurs. Ce n'est pas juste mon ami ! C'est... bien plus que ça. Elle tourna son regard vers moi, je l'aime, et je veux pouvoir vivre sans me cacher avec lui. »

Alors Amber et Emery étaient amoureux ? Je comprenais mieux leur attitude.

« Quand je suis devenu déviante, ça m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai su qui j'étais, mais il me manquait quand même quelque chose, j'avais un manque profond en moi... Et quand je l'ai rencontré, lui, un petit sourire vint décoré son doux visage, il a su comblé ce vide... Je ne laisserai jamais rien n'y personne lui faire du mal, tu comprends ça ? »

Ce manque dont elle parlait, est-ce que c'était ce que je ressentais pour Connor ? Cette sensation de toujours vouloir le retrouver, de ne pas supporter de l'avoir loin de soi ? Peut-être qu'Emery avait raison...

« Tu sais... Emery me parle beaucoup de toi et Connor. Tu ne devrais pas te voiler la face, comme ça. Tu l'aimes, avoue-le. Et bat toi pour qu'il vive. »

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus et retourna a l'intérieur. Je me voiler la face ? Peut-être bien... A peine avais-je pris conscience, que mon esprit était devenu un foutoir pas possible.

9 NOV 2038 / 12H / CENTRE VILLE

Tous, ou presque, avions troqué nos anciennes tenues pour des uniformes de parkour plus adapté aux mouvements rapide et la course. Un pantalon plutôt moulant noir orné a présent mes jambes, accompagnés d'un pull gris ample. Je devais jouer le jeux, adapter ma tenue a la météo et faire semblant de ressentir la température. Markus, Simon, Josh, North, Amber ainsi que moi-même s'étions rejoins dans un magasin du centre ville. La première consisté a convertir les androïdes nous entourant pour rejoindre notre marche.

Nous nous dispersions alors un peu partout, pendant que je me dirigeai vers une androïde tenant le sac a main d'une femme, qui était en train d'observer la devanture d'un magasin de prêt a porter. Je posais ma main sur son avant bras, et elle se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux vert, vide de toute émotion, se posèrent sur les miens. Fini l'esclave, éveille toi. Quand j'eus finis de lui transférer ma mémoire, le schéma habituel eut de nouveau lieu : sa led tourna au rouge, son expression passa du neutre a la redécouverte totale. J'eus vite fait de lui expliquer tout notre plan, et elle partis dehors en ayant posée les sacs de son ancienne propriétaire, qui tentait tant bien que mal de la rattraper. En vin, evidemment.

Je rejoignais les autres dehors qui avaient déjà bloqué la route. Simon avait aidé les androïdes de Jéricho a sortir des égouts où il nous attendait. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, le petite groupe initiale de 6 personnes se mis au tout devant de la foule d'androïde, qui se dressait désormais au milieu de la route, avec en tête, Markus. La marche pouvait enfin commencer. Lentement, nous suivions notre leader qui, je ne sais comment, ramener d'autres androïdes sans les toucher. Simplement en les regardant, il les libéra, et ils nous rejoignais. Qui était vraiment ce Markus ? Soudainement, il venait, et bousculait l'ordre du monde entier, et faisait des choses qu'aucun autre androïde ne savait faire. Était-ce une sorte de dieu androïde ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je l'appréciai déjà grandement.

Un police vint nous faire face.

« Dispersez-vous immédiatement ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, il allait en falloir plus pour nous arrêter.

« C'est un ordre ! »

Face a lui, nous nous arrêtions tous, et, sous les ordres de Markus, nous levions tous nos mains en l'air. Le but était de faire passé un message pacifique : nous ne voulons pas de violence. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est être libre. Le policier lâcha un juron avant de se reculer sur le côté. Il signala a ses patrouilles qu'un rassemblement d'androïde avait lieu dans le centre-ville. Pendant ce temps, nous reprenions la marche.

« Nous sommes vivants ! »

Nous criions tous cela en cœur, levant le poing fièrement en rythme avec nos paroles. Les gens sortirent leur portable pour nous filmer, et certains nous encourager même ! Tout n'était pas perdu ! Les gens étaient de notre côté ! Markus et moi s'échangions en regard tout en continuant de lancer fièrement nos revendications, et nous nous mirent a sourire. Un sourire de fierté, de soulagement, et d'espoir. Oui, j'avais espoir. Peut-être allais-je trop loin en m'imaginant pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille avec Connor... Est-ce que j'étais en train d'avouer que je l'aimais ?

Soudain, des bruits de gyrophares vinrent surpasser nos voix. La police. Ils étaient là. Du moins, c'est ce que nous croyons l'espace d'un instant : il n'y avait pas qu'eux, le swat était de la partie de l'autre côté de la route. Sortant des gros camions blindés, des hommes tous armés de manière solide braquèrent des armes lourdres. Ils se protégeaient également avec de grand bouclier. Nous nous arrêtions alors face a eux.

« Nous sommes venues pour manifester pacifiquement, commença Markus, et dire aux humains que nous sommes des êtres vivants. Tout ce que nous voulons c'est vivre libre.

\- Ce rassemblement est illégal, dispersez-vous immédiatement ou nous ouvrirons le feu. »

L'homme qui s'adressait a nous, et qui je devinais être le commandant de l'armée, était le seul dont nous pouvions voir le visage. Je dois l'avouer, j'étais peu rassuré de me faire braquer par des hommes du swat. Mais je continuai de faire confiance a Markus.

« Nous ne voulons pas d'affrontement, reprit-il, nous venons en paix. Et nous ne voulons aucun mal. Mais nous ne partirons pas d'ici avant d'avoir obtenue notre liberté.

\- Je répète, Ce rassemblement est illégal, si vous ne vous dispersez pas immédiatement, nous ouvrirons le feu. »

Quel enfoirés. Pourquoi ouvrir le feu ? Nous ne faisons rien de dangereux, ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mettre en péril la vie des humains ! Markus a dû répéter 5 fois que nous étions pacifique, que voulait-il de plus ?

« Markus, ils vont nous tuer, fit North, il faut qu'on attaque. On est plus nombreux, on peux les vaincre ! »

Se battre ? Certainement pas !

« Non ! Dis-je, c'est du suicide : ils ont des armes !

\- On doit leur montrer qu'on ne bougera pas ! Dis Josh.

\- Owen a raison, si on meurs ça n'aura servit a rien. On doit rentrer. »

Je vis sur le visage de Markus qu'il réfléchissait. Tout le monde allait écouter sa décision, y compris moi. Bien que je n'étais pas partisan de l'idée de les attaquer, je suivrais ses ordres. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas le choix.

« C'est votre dernière chance. »

Je fermai les yeux. Comme j'aurais aimer pouvoir serrer la main de Connor a cet instant...

« On doit leur montrer qu'on ne reculera pas. Alors on reste où on est. »

Certains hommes se mirent a genoux, d'autres chargèrent. Les premières balles partirent et touchèrent les premiers androïdes sur les côtés. Rester, c'est du suicide, bordel !

« On dois bouger, Markus ! M'exclamai-je.

\- On ne peux pas les laisser nous massacrer ! On dois les battre ! »

North ne voyait pas ce qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains ?

« Dispersez-vous ! Hurla le commandant, c'est votre dernière chance !

\- Ne tirez pas ! »

Markus s'avança les mains en l'air.

« On s'en va. »

Merci, Markus. Merci. Nous faisions tous demi-tour, et reprirent la route vers Jéricho. J'allais pouvoir revoir Emery sans problème.

« A MON SIGNAL ! »

Nous lancions alors un regard en arrière. Non. Ce n'est pas possible, ils n'allaient pas faire ça ?! Ils n'allaient pas oser ?!

« COUREZ ! »

La seconde suivant cette ordre de Markus, les balles fusèrent de tous les côtés. La panique prit le dessus, des androïdes courraient de tous les côtés, pendant que d'autres tombaient. Alors que je tentais tant bien que mal de suivre les autres, je me retrouvai au sol a mon tour. J'étais toucher. J'étais touché putain de merde. Au genoux. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de fuir avec un genoux touché ! Je ne pouvais pas mourir ici, pas comme ça ! J'essayai tant bien que mal de me relevai, mais une autre balle vint me transpercer le bras, me renvoyant une nouvelle fois au sol. Je ne dois pas mourir, pitié...

Tout a coup, je me sentit soulevai : Markus était venu me chercher. J'étais dans ses bras, pendant qu'il courrait aussi vite que possible pour rattraper le groupe. Je ne sais pas combien de fois encore j'allais échapper a la fois, mais je la côtoyer bien trop souvent ces derniers temps...


	13. Chapitre 13 - Croisées des chemins

9 NOV 2038 / 21H25 / JERICHO

« Maybe, just maybe... I made a mistake about... »

Sur un air de guitare accoustic que je jouais depuis quelques minutes, Emery était en train de chanter une super chanson a l'aide de sa voix grave. Nous nous étions installer dans la cale, là où tout le monde s'était réunis. On avait baissé le son des chaînes d'information pour laisser notre musique être la seule ambiance sonore. Cela me faisait beaucoup de bien de voir mon ami chanter : c'était une preuve qu'il allait mieux ! Mais ce n'était pas la seule qu'il m'avait donner, en effet dès mon retour il n'avait pas arrêter de me charrier sur le fait que Markus m'est sauvé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était beau qu'il allait remplacer Connor, qui l'était bien plus.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de beauté et d'esthétisme, Amber avait eu la gentillesse de me laisser m'occuper des cheveux de son petit ami. En effet, la touffe qui lui servait de coupe de cheveux était un véritable carnage. Mais par chance, j'avais réussis a obtenir quelque chose de jolie. En rasant les côtés ainsi que l'arrière, je n'avais raccourcit la longueur que de quelques centimètres. J'avais joint le tout en une sorte de chignon, laissant deux ou trois mèches devant son front, et le tour était jouer ! Il était nettement plus beau comme ça. J'en avais aussi profiter pour tailler sa barbe.

Posant ma guitare récupérer dans l'une des nombreuses cabines du bateau, je stoppai notre petit show et partit rejoindre Markus. Celui-ci devait me mettre au courant de l'approche qu'il adopterait ensuite. De mon côté, je dois bien avouer que je ne savais pas quel était la meilleure solution. Enfin, personne ne le peut, mais j'avais toujours préférer être pacifique plutôt que violent, mais au vu des derniers événements, être pacifique me semble un peu bête. Enfin bon, je fais confiance au leader.

J'entrai alors dans la cabine qui était celle du capitaine, et y découvrit une absence de lumière incroyable. Seule la lune éclairé cette petite pièce.

« Salut, Markus.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Me dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Ouais, ouais, t'en fais pas. »

A l'inverse d'Emery, quelques petits bio-composants et de thirium et j'allais mieux, je n'avais pas besoin de repos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fais, alors ?

\- Le dialogue. J'irais leur parler, seul. »

Il s'obstinait a être non-violent. Pour quelqu'un comme North, cela devait être plus qu'agaçant. Forte heureusement, je ne suis pas elle. On verra bien où cela nous mène. Je salua Markus et repartit dans la cale. Ils avaient remis les chaînes d'informations, ce qui nous offrait de superbe interviews. Celle d'un home anti-androïdes criant a notre extinction, et une femme nous défendant en étant muni d'un drapeau pro-androïde. Tout n'était pas perdu, alors. Nous étions loin d'avoir le gouvernement de notre côté, mais nous avions au moins une partie de la population.

Mais c'est alors qu'en tournant la tête, je le vis. Même entouré d'une dizaine de visage, le sien ne m'échappait pas. Habillé d'un bonnet, d'une veste large et d'un jean horrible, il s'était faufiler parmi nous. Alors c'était ça, son plan ? Jouer au déviant ? Cette mission était très risqué car au milieu de tout ces androïdes, certains le connaissait. Il y avait moi, d'abord, mais aussi deux déviantes venant d'un club de strip-tease androïde. Elles m'avaient raconter comment ils les avaient poursuivis, puis finalement laisser partir. On se fixait mutuellement, pendant que je m'approchai lentement de lui. Il fit mine de se coller a moi de façon normale, mais c'était pour me faire sentir l'arme qui collait contre ma poitrine.

« Conduit moi a Markus. »

Oh, Connor... Désolé, mais l'amour ne me rend pas encore aveugle. Je le laissai me suivre a travers la foule, et nous passions par un couloir où il n'y avait personne. La pièce où je voulais le conduire était au bout. J'allais avoir peu de temps pour le convaincre... Cela allait peut-être être la dernière fois que l'on se retrouve tous les deux. Soit je réussissais a le faire devenir un déviant, soit lui ou moi allions devoir tuer l'autre. J'ouvris la porte, entrai et le laissai la refermer lui-même. Je me retournai face a lui, je savais qu'il venait de comprendre. Son arme était braqué sur moi.

« On sait tous les deux que tu ne veux pas faire ça, Connor.

\- La ferme. »

Il n'avait pas prononcer ces deux mots de manière sereines, bien au contraire : sa voix trembler même un peu. J'aurais pu faire comme avec les autres androïdes, le problème étant que ce n'était pas qu'un petit modèle ménager, mais bien le plus perfectionné. Et il connaissait déjà mon histoire, de toute manière.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as jamais douté ! »

Il se jeta sur moi, me plaquant au mur en m'attrapant les poignets. Ce qui était amusant, ce qu'il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire...

« Tu as laissé s'enfuir deux déviantes a l'Eden Club ! Et puis... moi. »

Sa pupille bougeait beaucoup, mais quand je prononça le mot « moi », elles se stoppèrent dans mes yeux.

« Tu ne m'as pas tué, moi... »

Il ne disait rien, mais sa led parlait pour lui : elle était jaune. Ses lèvres étaient a quelques centimètres, que dis-je, millimètres des miennes. C'était ma dernière chance, alors je la saisis : je l'embrassai. Et forte heureusement pour moi, il ne se dégagea pas. Quant a sa led, elle était rouge a présent. J'avais réussis... du moins je crois ? Il quitta mes lèvres.

« Ils vont attaquer Jéricho. »

Ils ? Bien sûr, la police, le swat, les forces spéciales ! Ils vont encerclés le bateau, ils vont tous nous tuer ! Non, non, on ne doit pas mourir. Je ne dois pas mourir, Connor non plus, Emery non plus. Emery, merde. Il est blessé, je vais devoir le traîner... Markus. Il faut que j'aille voir Markus. En prenant la main de Connor, je le conduit cette fois-ci réellement au leader.

« Markus ! Jéricho va se faire attaquer ! »

Visiblement, nous n'étions pas arriver au bon moment : Simon était assis sur le tableau de bord, les jambes autour de Markus qui était en train de l'embrasser. Désolé les gars, mais il y a plus urgent.

« Quoi ? Markus se tourna vers nous. Comment ça ? Et qu'est ce qu'il fait la, lui ?

\- C'est un déviant ! Les flics, ils sont là ! »

Dans un juron, Markus sortit en vitesse sur le pont, suivit de Simon, Connor et moi-même. C'est alors que le spectacle qui était en train de se jouer dans le ciel me glaça le sang : des hélicoptères énormes nous éclairer avec des lumières tout aussi grande. Sans plus tarder, nous retournions a l'intérieur. On ne savait pas où le leader aller au travers de tout ces couloirs, mais une chose est sûr : on le suivais a la trace. A en juger par les cris qui provenait des quatre coins du bateau, la panique avait déjà dû commencer. En plein milieu d'un couloir, c'est North et Amber que nous retrouvions.

« Ils arrivent de tous les côtés ! S'écria la brune, les autres sont coincés dans la cale, ils vont se faire massacrer ! »

Markus, gardant comme toujours son sang froid, posa deux doigts sur sa tempe. Il ordonna aux autres androïdes de sauter dans la rivière.

« Où est Josh ? Demanda t-il.

\- On a été séparé, il nous rejoins sur dans la rivière.

\- Et Emery ? Fis-je, paniqué.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est, m'avoua Amber, presque en pleure.

\- Ok, je vais le chercher. »

Alors que je commençai déjà a m'éloigner, je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne.

« Je viens avec toi, me dis Connor sur un ton déterminé.

\- Dépêchez vous : je vais faire sauter le bateau. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Markus voulait faire péter Jéricho, et j'étais trop occuper par mon objectif pour m'en soucier. Au travers des couloirs qui ne témoignai désormais plus de l'ambiance chaleureuse de Jéricho, mais plutôt de sa fin proche, nous courrions a toute vitesse. Réfléchir... La cale était rempli par les forces armées, le seul endroit où il pourrait se trouver serait sa chambre.

Connor et moi se collions contre un mur brusquement, quand des voix graves se mirent a résonner très près de nous. Nous n'avions qu'à tourner la tête pour les voir... Après avoir dégainer nos armes, ce n'est pas deux mais une seule balle qui s'enfonça dans le crâne d'un seul des deux hommes. C'était celle de Connor. Putain, mon arme n'était pas assez puissante pour transpercer leur casque ! Vite, vite, il fallait que je trouves quoi faire, sa putain de mitraillette était braqué sur moi ! Soudain, avant que je ne puisse trouver une solution, je me retrouvai contre le mur, puis un bruit de tir s'en suivit. Connor venait de me sauver la vie en tuant l'autre mercenaire. Plus de doute, il était bien de notre côté !

Je le remercierai plus tard, il fallait qu'on se dépêche. Nous étions enfin face a la porte de la chambre de mon ami, sauf que trois hommes s'y trouvaient. Sans aucune réflexion, ni même de pitié, je les fusilla tous grâce a l'arme que j'avais ramassé sur le cadavre de leur coéquipier. Bande de fils de pute, vous n'aurez jamais mes amis ! Ouvrant violemment la porte, j'entrai, paniqué. J'inspectai toute la zone, en commençant par son lit qui était vide.

« Emery ? T'es où ?

\- Ici ! »

L'armoire s'ouvrit alors, et je découvris mon ami assis dedans. Passant son bras derrière mon cou, je l'aidai a se relever.

« Tu m'as fais flippé, bordel ! J'ai cru que c'était les flics ! Woaw... »

Lorsqu'il vit Connor, son expression changea complètement.

« C'est un déviant.

\- Oh ok tant mieux ! Salut mon pote ! »

Je vis un petit sourire timide sur le visage de l'homme que j'aimais.

« On a pas le temps pour les présentations, on fera ça plus tard !

\- Par là-bas ! »

En courant avec mon ami, je traversai un long couloir qui se ne terminai non pas par un mur, mais par un trou béant : notre putain de porte de sortie. Au fond, Markus, North, Amber et Simon étaient en train de nous attendre. A mon avis, on n'avait plus que très peu de temps avant que tout pète. Courant aussi vite que possible, je traînai Emery. Quand soudain...

Un coup de feu. Un tir, et je le sentis tombai par terre. Je stoppai immédiatement ma course, avant de la découvrir au sol, couvert de sang. Il venait de se prendre une balle. Non. Pas ça, pitié. Je m'accroupis a côté de lui, tentant de le relever.

« Owen ! »

Je ne faisais plus attention aux autres qui m'appelait, y compris Connor.

« M'abandonne pas ! Lui criai-je.

\- Désolé, gros... »

Du sang coulait de ses lèvres, de son ventre. Mes mains en étaient recouvertes. On allait s'en sortir tous les deux, on avait pas le choix ! Je continuai de le traîner au travers de ce couloir de l'enfer. Je ne prêtais tellement attention a rien, que je n'avais pas remarquer le nombre de mercenaire qui me braquer moi et Emery.

« C'est fini, Owen, me murmurait-il. Casse-toi putain ! »

Non ! Non ce n'était pas fini ! Je sentais qu'il glissait plusieurs choses dans ma poche, mais je m'en foutais. Je continuai de le traîner.

« Aller, continu de me parler ! C'est pas fini, ok ?! »

Il ne me répondait plus.

« Parle moi, Emery ! »

Rien. Le vide. Non, c'est pas possible. Je levai la tête, et vis Connor qui tirait sur les mercenaires. Par pitié... Ne me faites pas ça. Mes joues étaient trempés, je crois que j'étais en train de pleurer. Je sentais qu'on était en train de me soulever, Connor me portait et courrait. On se rapprochai de la sortie, Emery était encore a l'intérieur ! Il ne faut pas qu'on saute maintenant !

Emery...


	14. Chapitre 14 - Recceuil

10 NOV 2038 / 19H / CIMETIERE GENERAL DE DETROIT

La neige recouvrait la totalité des lieux, toutes ces pierres tombales en étaient décorés. Cela rendait le paysage un peu plus accueillant. De plus, les cimetières n'accueillent en général pas grand monde, en conséquence la couche de neige restait quasiment intacte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me rendait dans un endroit pareil : j'accompagnai parfois Shawna voir son mari. Ce dont je ne me doutais pas, c'est que la prochaine fois que je m'y rendrai, ce serait pour la voir elle. Sa tombe était magnifique, je devais bien le reconnaître. Faites dans un marbre noir, son nom et prénom ainsi que sa date de naissance et de mort étaient écrit en lettre d'argent. Je me demandais qui avait bien pu choisir tout ça : elle n'avait plus de famille depuis un long moment. C'était peut-être cet ami qui venait souvent a la maison.

C'était étrange de se retrouver face... a une pierre, mais de se sentir d'une certaine manière proche de cette personne. Elle trouvait cela ridicule de parler a une vulgaire tombe, mais elle le faisait malgré tout. Moi aussi, je lui parlais. Je lui avais tout raconté, en passant du commissariat a Colombus. Et j'avais parler de Emery, mon meilleur ami. Peut-être s'était-il rencontré ? Je n'avais aucune idée d'où se trouvait mes proches, et c'était l'une des choses qui me foutait le plus la haine. On me les avait enlever, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, et je n'avais même pas le droit de savoir où on les avait emmener. Loin de moi, dans un endroit inaccessible. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me rassurer en me disant que je les reverrais en mourant : j'étais androïde et eux humains, si cela se trouve, on ne finit pas au même endroit. Il y avait une autre chose qui me mettait en rogne : savoir qu'Emery n'aura probablement jamais de tombe.

A nouveau, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Pleurer. Je n'avais fait que ça depuis que j'étais arriver dans ce lieu. Connor, qui m'avait accompagné, m'avait pris dans ces bras autant de fois que je m'étais mis a sangloter. Si je le perdais lui, je ne pourrais plus vivre. Je sentais qu'au fond de moi, la seule chose qui me raccrochait au principe même de « vie », c'était lui. Lui et toutes les émotions qu'il me faisait sentir.

« Owen, commença t-il doucement, il faut qu'on y aille... »

Il serrait très fort ma main dans la sienne, et ça me rassurait énormément. Même si je n'avais pas envie de quitter ce qui me restait de Shawna, il avait raison. Markus et tous les autres nous attendait, on ne pouvait pas les faire attendre trop longtemps. Main dans la main, nous partîmes rejoindre les survivants de Jéricho.

10 NOV 2038 / 19H25 / ???

Une sorte d'église abandonné, avec pour seule lumière celle de la Lune. Voilà ce qu'était devenu Jéricho. Au bateau, nous avions l'habitude de voir des androïdes détruit par la perte de leur partenaire, ou juste tétaniser par la peur. Mais ce n'était qu'une petite dizaine sur les milliers que nous étions. Maintenant, c'était la totalité des androïdes qui pleurait et souffrait. Il n'y avait plus ce brouhaha mélangeant discussion et rire, ce n'était plus qu'un silence pesant, accompagnés par les sanglots de nos frères. Connor et moi passions entre les nombreux bancs occupés par des blessés, pour rejoindre Markus qui avait prit la place du prêtre.

La destruction de Jéricho signait clairement une déclaration de guerre a notre encontre, encore fallait-il que Markus y réponde. Honnêtement, j'aimerais qu'il choisisse la violence. Je suis peut-être anéanti par la mort d'Emery, mais je ne suis pas que triste. Je suis aussi rempli de haine. Si ils n'avaient pas attaqués Jéricho, il serait encore avec moi, et nous serions tous les deux encore en train de chanter dans la cale du bateau. Au lieu de ça... Je le pleure toutes les cinq minutes. J'avais tant envie de tous les massacrer, comme quand j'avais eu le bonheur d'en fusiller trois devant la chambre.

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser a ça... Connor m'emmena sur le côté, loin des autres. Markus nous vit, et nous rejoignit rapidement.

« C'est ma faute, commença Connor quand le leader fut face a nous, si les humains ont réussis a localiser Jéricho... J'ai été stupide. J'aurais dû deviner qu'ils se servaient de moi... Je suis désolé, Markus. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas me faire confiance. »

C'est vrai que d'une certaine façon, c'était sa faute. Mais d'une certaine manière, il était programmer pour obéir. Tout comme moi, au début. Peut-être que l'amour me rend aveugle, maintenant, mais je ne lui en voulais pas.

« Tu es l'un des nôtres, maintenant. Ta place est avec ton peuple. »

Dieu merci, Markus pensait visiblement de la même façon que moi.

« Il y a des milliers d'androïdes sur les chaînes d'assemblages CyberLife. Si nous pouvions les libérer, ils nous rejoindraient pour inverser les rapports de forces... »

Quoi ? Je tournai la tête vers Connor, muni d'un regard incompris.

« Tu veux... infiltrer la tour CyberLife ? Fit Markus, tout aussi perdu que moi. Connor, c'est du suicide.

\- Ils me font confiance, ils me laisseront entrer. »

Je voyais très bien où ils voulaient en venir, et c'était hors de question que je le laisse faire.

« Si quelqu'un a une chance de s'infiltrer chez CyberLife, c'est bien moi.

\- Si tu vas là-bas, c'est sûr ils te tueront.

\- Les probabilités sont fortes... mais statistiquement parlant, il y a toujours une chance qu'un événement improbable se produise.

\- Tu te fou de ma gueule ?! Criai-je a moitié. »

Hors de question qu'il s'en aille a la tour, il n'en reviendrait jamais.

« Plutôt crever que de te laisser y aller !

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés après ce que j'ai fais ! »

Il n'avait pas tort...

« Très bien, ok, vas'y. Mais emmène moi avec toi.

\- Jamais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une perte vaut mieux que deux !

\- Je t'aiderai ! »

J'avais de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Les poings serrés, je faisais face a Connor, la tête légèrement lever pour le fixer.

« Et comment tu veux que je t'emmène là-bas sans qu'on se fasse repérer ? T'es un déviant et ils le savent très bien !

\- T'as qu'à dire que tu m'as capturer, et que tu m'emmène ! »

Markus avait assister a toute notre « discussion » sans dire un mot. Je suppose qu'il suiverait notre décision.

« Je t'en supplie... je supporterais pas de savoir que tu es mort, loin de moi, sans que j'ai pu au moins essayer de te sauver. »

Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de soupirer, et de me serrer contre lui.

« C'est d'accord... »

Je me sentais égoïste de l'obliger a faire ça. Si je mourrais, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie... Inutile de penser a ça, nous n'allons pas mourir ! On va s'en sortir, tous les deux. Et on va vivre.


	15. Chapitre 15 - La liberté ou la mort

11 NOV 2038 / 22H46 / TOUR CYBERLIFE

Cette foutue voiture n'était déjà pas très confortable, mais ces menottes l'étaient encore moins. On était partit depuis 15 minutes, et on pouvait finalement apercevoir cette tour absolument immense, se dessiner lentement au loin. En tout cas, la neige était encore là. Toujours aussi blanche, douce et elle rendait encore ce paysage brute qui me terrifiait, un peu plus accueillant.

« Si tu vois que je suis blessé, dit Connor en brisant le silence, ne viens pas me sauver.

\- Bien sûr. »

Il me regardait étrangement. Ma réponse était inattendu, oui, mais surtout fausse. J'ai déjà laisser mourir Emery sans rien pouvoir faire, il était hors de question que CyberLife m'enlève encore un proche. Je n'en pouvais plus de voir mourir tout le monde. Des murs blancs nous barrèrent la route. En réalité c'était une porte qui se baisserait que lorsqu'on validera nos identités. C'était l'une des étapes les plus tendues de notre plan : entrer. La vitre se baissa, dévoilant un homme muni d'un casque et d'une armure, similaire a ceux qui ont attaqués Jéricho. Il avait un fusil a pompe. Autant dire que nous n'avions pas le droit a l'erreur.

« Modèle Connor numéro 313 248 317. On m'attends.

\- Ok, vas-y. »

Après avoir sans doute analyser Connor grâce a sa led, le garde valida notre passage et ces foutues portes se baissèrent l'une après l'autre. Sur chaque partie de ce mur-porte était inscrit une lettre de l'entreprise CyberLife. Je l'entendis soupirait pendant que la voiture continua la route vers cette tour qui touchait presque le ciel. Quand on s'arrêta devant, on en descendit tous les deux. Le hall éclairait de jolie lumière blanche mais aussi décorait de foutue garde au fusil a pompe s'y trouvait. Connor me pris le bras, faisant mine de me tenir, et nous entrâmes alors. Deux soldats s'avancèrent face a nous.

« Le déviant avec moi, fit l'un.

\- Et toi avec moi, fit l'autre. »

Ça, c'était pas bon du tout. Être séparé n'était pas du tout bon signe, ni quelque chose qu'on avait prévu.

« Je ne préfère pas le laisser hors de ma vue, dit-il.

\- Peut-être. Mais j'ai des ordres, lui répondit l'homme sur un ton nonchalant. »

Inutile de lutter, il allait falloir réfléchir vite et de manière efficace. Pendant que prenions pour le moment la même direction, nous passions au travers d'un scanner virtuel qui vérifia nos identités.

« Agent 23, identifié. Connor, androïde, identifié. Owen, androïde, identifié. »

Et ce fût de même pour les autres soldats qui étaient derrière nous, ainsi que pour celui qui m'accompagnait. Mon amour et moi s'échangèrent un regard, traduisant peur, insécurité, et amour. J'avais peur, je devais bien l'avouer. J'étais terrifié a l'idée de me retrouver sans lui, dans cette tour immense où je pouvais me faire tuer a tout instant, mais également de ne pas le voir. Dans un endroit où lui aussi, pouvait mourir a n'importe quel moment.

Après avoir traversé ce pont, nous fûmes séparer pour de bon. Désormais ce n'était plus la main de Connor sur mon avant bras mais celle d'un des hommes qui avait participé au massacre de mon peuple. Et si c'était lui, qui avait tirer sur Emery ? Rien que d'y penser, j'avais une haine incroyable qui me montait aux mains. Il me conduit dans un couloir incroyablement long et blanc. Il y avait plusieurs portes métalliques sur les murs. Je ne sais pas laquelle il voudrait utiliser, mais je n'allais pas attendre pour le savoir.

Sans plus tarder, je levai les yeux pour y chercher des caméras. Quand j'en vis une, qui était visiblement la seule dans les environs, je la piratai plus ou moins facilement, la rendant hors service. Je dégageai ensuite mon bras de la main du garde, saisit son arme et colla mon pied contre son torse avant de le pousser violemment contre le mur. Je claquai le canon de l'arme sous son cou, et tira. J'y avais pris un malin plaisir, et je devais bien avouer que ça m'avais soulager de faire ça. Et si j'étais en train de devenir comme eux, un assassin de sang froid ? Non, moi j'avais une différence avec eux : ils m'avaient fait du mal. Moi, je n'avais rien fait du tout.

Maintenant il fallait que je retrouve Connor. Notre connexion « mentale »!

« Connor ? Dis-je, tu m'entends ? »

\- Je suis là. »

C'était sa voix. Putain, il était en vie !

« Tout va bien ? Me demanda t-il.

\- Oui, ça va, et toi ?

\- J'ai réussis a neutraliser les deux gardes, va a l'ascenseur, je vais venir te chercher, ok ?

\- Compris. »

Rejoindre l'ascenseur, ok, encore fallait-il traverser ce foutu hall rempli de garde. Je regardai l'homme que je venais de tuer, et mit un plan en place rapidement. J'enfilai sa tenue sans perdre de temps, et me dépêchai de traverser l'endroit. Aucun ne firent attention a moi. Au vue de cette AK-183 dans leurs mains, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Je vis l'ascenseur s'arrêtait a mon étage, et je montai dedans immédiatement. Quand les portes se refermèrent, je me débarrassai de cette tenue horrible et me tournai vers Connor, tout sourire. Il s'approcha du tableau de commande, et sa voix changea en celle du premier garde que nous avions rencontrer. Il demanda a être conduit a l'étage -49 en confirmant qu'il était l'agent 23. Quelle étrange sensation que d'entendre cette voix sortir de sa bouche... On se sourit niaisement. Un sourire qui disparu rapidement sur la visage de mon petit-copain, quand il regarda derrière moi. En me retournant, je vis, par la vitre de l'ascenseur, 5 gardes armés.

La seconde d'après, Connor et moi savions quoi faire. Les deux gardes qu'il avait neutraliser précédemment était encore sur le sol, nous allions nous en servir comme bouclier. Sans oublier leur arme, j'étais prêt a un nouveau massacre. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. En cœur, nous tirions sur les gardes situés aux deux extrémités. Je jetai le cadavre au sol, et saisit le fusil a pompe du mercenaire qui s'était avancé vers moi. Je lui claquai la cross dans la gorge, avant de tirer sur un autre type. Je tournai la tête vers mon Connor, et le vit au sol, le bras ouvert. Il était couvert de sang bleu, et face a lui se tenait les deux hommes restant. Alors que l'un d'eux s'apprêtait a tirer, sur sauta sur le bout de son canon pour le faire dévier. Il tira dans son propre pied. Levant l'arme face a son collègue, je lui explosai le crâne, avant de la retourner et de faire de même avec le dernier. Je courus immédiatement après vers Connor.

« Tu vas bien?! Fis-je, paniqué.

\- Oui, oui, ce n'est que mon bras, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je soupirai de soulagement, et l'aidai a se relevai. Il m'avait fait peur, le con ! La zone hors de danger, je pouvais contempler cette fois monstrueuse d'androïde qui nous entourait. Tous en ligne, dans la même position, le même visage, corps et uniforme. Identique jusqu'au cœur. Cela me torturait de tous les voir là, a attendre de servir des humains. Est-ce que je me mettais a haïr les humains... ? Peut-être bien. J'en avais massacrer quelques uns depuis Jéricho, en peu de temps, et on ne pouvait pas dire que je n'avais pas aimer ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas tuer qui me plaisait. Et je ne ressentais pas non plus du plaisir, non, c'était plutôt... de la satisfaction, une sensation d'accomplir quelque chose. D'accomplir la vengeance d'Emery. J'osais espérer avoir tuer l'assassin de mon ami parmi tout ces monstres...

« Owen, il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

Connor me ramena a la réalité. Je pris la main d'un des androïdes, et …

« Eh, oh, oh doucement tas de ferrailles de merde. »

Hank ? C'était la voix d'Hank Anderson. Sortit de la foule d'androïde, un Connor braquant une arme sur la tempe de Hank nous fit face. CyberLife avait crée plusieurs Connor, pour pallier a sa possible destruction dans ses missions. Et mon Connor était probablement le seul déviant de sa série.

« Maintenant reculez ! Nous ordonna t-il, et je l'épargnerai.

\- Désolé les gars, c'est son salopard de frère jumeau, là. »

Bordel de merde. Je m'éloignai lentement, en regardant mon Connor qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. Il ne quitta pas le bras de l'autre androïde.

« La vie de cet homme est entre tes mains ! Tu vas devoir décider de ce qui compte le plus : lui... ou la révolution ? »

J'avais une envie folle de lui coller mon poing dans la gueule, mais si j'osais faire un mouvement trop brusque, on pouvait dire adieu a Hank.

« Surtout l'écoute pas, commenta l'otage, j'te jure que tout ce qu'il raconte c'est des conneries !

\- Je suis désolé Hank, vous n'auriez pas dû vous mêlez de tout ça ! S'excusa mon Connor.

\- Faites pas attention à moi, faites ce que vous avez a faire. »

On ne pouvait pas laisser Hank ! Oui, je ne l'avais vu que très peu de fois et il n'avait pas l'air d'être en bon terme avec Connor, mais... Je ne sais pas. S'il était venu jusque là, ce n'était pas pour rien, et surtout si Connor lui présentait ses excuses, ce qu'il devait s'être rapprochés.

« J'étais comme toi avant, je croyais que seule ma mission emportait. Et puis un jour, j'ai compris... »

J'aurais pu l'écouter parler de sa prise de conscience pendant des heures, tant cela me rendait heureux de le voir parler avec tant d'émotion. J'étais si fier de lui. Un grand silence pesant stagna quelques secondes...

« C'est très émouvant, Connor, fit son double, sur ton faussement ému. Mais je ne suis pas un déviant. Je suis une machine conçu pour accomplir une tâche, et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ! »

Il colla un peu plus fort l'arme contre la tempe d'Anderson. Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'on allait faire... Je regardai Connor avec incompréhension. J'avais tellement peur...

« Assez discuté ! Cria le faux Connor. Il est temps de choisir qui tu es. Vas-tu sauver ton partenaire... ou vas-tu le sacrifier ? »

Mon regard était empli de panique. On ne peux pas le laisser se faire tuer ! Mais... la révolution...

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mon Connor s'éloigna doucement des androïdes. »

Immédiatement après, le faux Connor s'apprêta a tirer sur le mien, mais Hank réussis a lui attraper le bras. Connor couru sur son double, avant de tenter de le plaquer au sol. Une tentative qui se solda par un échec : l'autre le mit au sol rapidement. Il se releva, et lui fit face. Un combat mélangeant coup de poing et coup de pied débuta. Mais rapidement, il devint impossible de les distinguer. On ne voyais plus que deux hommes identiques se frapper et se plaquer au sol. Et alors que je m'attendais a devoir suivre ce combat jusqu'à la mort de l'un, Hank braqua son arme sur les deux.

« Attendez ! »

L'un des Connor était au sol, pendant que l'autre était au dessus, s'apprêtant a écraser son poing contre le visage de l'autre. Je le regardai, espérant qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait.

« Merci Hank, je n'y serais jamais arriver sans vous. »

Cette phrase beaucoup trop suspecte sortit de la bouche d'un des Connor, qui ne me semblait pas être le vrai, pour le coup. Je n'étais que spectateur de cette foutue scène, et ça avait le don pour me mettre hors de moi.

« Owen, mon amour, tu sais que je suis le vrai Connor, dis lui de tuer l'autre ! »

Bordel... Je ne pensais pas mon Connor capable de dire une phrase pareille, mais si je me trompai..

« Hank, Owen... l'autre Connor parlait plus bas et moins assurément que l'autre, c'est moi... Je suis le vrai Connor.

\- L'un de vous est mon partenaire, l'autre n'est qu'un vieux sac à merde. Reste a savoir qui est qui, déclara Anderson. »

Hank me regarda.

« Tu sais qui c'est, toi ?

\- Non, pas plus que vous.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Donnez moi votre arme, je vais lui régler son-...

\- La ferme ! »

Comment les différencier...

« Et si vous nous posiez une question ? Dis l'autre Connor. Dont seul le vrai Connor connaîtrait la réponse.

\- Euh, où est-ce qu'on s'est connus ? »

Alors que l'autre Connor s'apprêtait a le dire, l'autre l'interrompit :

« Au Jimmy's Bar ! J'en ai visité quatre autres avant de vous trouver. Nous sommes allés sur une scène de crime, la victime s'appelait Carlos Ortiz.

\- On ne peux pas déterminer juste avec cette question là, dis-je, c'est... ça porte sur la mission, il a très bien pu télécharger sa mémoire. »

Je vis l'agacement sur le visage du vieux flic.

« Comment s'appelle mon chien ? Continua Hank.

\- Sumo, fit l'autre Connor. Votre chien s'appelle Sumo.

\- Je le savais moi aussi ! »

J'avais l'impression d'assister a un mauvais sketch, bordel.

« Mon fils, c'est quoi son nom ? »

Le fils de Hank ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un enfant.

« Cole. Déclara l'autre Connor, il s'appelait Cole. Il venait d'avoir six ans quand l'accident est survenu... ce n'était pas votre faute, lieutenant. Un camion a dérapé sur le verglas, votre voiture a fait un tonneau. Cole devait être opéré mais aucun chirurgien humain n'était disponible... c'est un androïde qui s'en est chargé. Cole n'a pas survécu, c'est pourquoi vous haïssait les androïdes : vous pensez que l'un des nôtres a causé la mort de votre fils. »

Alors que le visage du faux Connor se décomposa, je regardai Hank avec énormément de tristesse. Voilà donc toute l'histoire sur ce flic dur-à-cuir et nonchalant ? Le pauvre...

« Non, Cole est mort parce qu'un chirurgien était trop défoncé a la red ice pour pouvoir opérer. C'est lui qu'a provoquer la mort de mon fils. Lui et ce monde pourri où personne n'arrive a se consoler sans un sachet de poudre. »

Si la situation le permettait, j'irais faire un énorme câlin a Hank.

« Je savais aussi pour votre fils ! J'aurais dis exactement la même chose, ne l'écouter pas Hank, c'est moi le-... »

Et il fût interrompu par une balle en plein dans la tête.

« J'ai beaucoup appris depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, reprit le lieutenant, y'a p'tet du vrai là dedans. Peut-être bien que vous êtes vivant, c'est peut-être vous qui rendrez le monde meilleur. »

Connor et moi sourirent a Hank. J'étais si heureux de voir qu'ils étaient devenus proches et que Hank avait changé ! Mon Connor s'avança vers moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je le serrais très fort contre moi en souriant, laissant quelques larmes de joie et de peur couler.

« Allons y, me déclara mon amour. »

Nous retournions a notre objectif. Saisissant la main d'un androïde, je lui transmettais ma mémoire, et il s'émerveilla en découvrant ce qui l'entourait. Nous aurions pu devoir s'occuper de chaque androïdes un par un, mais forte heureusement pour nous, les deux déviants que nous venions d'éveiller nous remplacèrent. Un effet domino se créa alors : les premiers réveillèrent les suivants, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout ce hangar soit rempli de déviant.

« Eh, les gars. »

C'était la voix de Hank, nous nous tournions vers lui.

« Quand vous aurez finis tout ce bordel, passez me voir, hein. »

Nous lui sourîmes tous les deux, avant de s'en aller. Enfin, c'est ce que nous comptions faire, avant de se faire une nouvelle fois interrompre par une voix. Celle de Markus, par notre connexion « mentale », qui était... en train de chanter ?? Connor et moi s'échangions un regard incompris. Etait-ce un chant pour signaler la victoire ? Ou notre retraite ? Notre défaite ? C'est alors que la voix de North le rejoignis dans ce chant couvert d'espoir, jusqu'à ce que ce qu'une chorale entière se mit a chanté. « Tout ira bien » se répètait énormément, et j'y trouvai plusieurs sens. Tout ira bien, nous avons réussis, on va s'en sortir. Ou bien, tout ira bien, même si nous mourons, tout va bien se passer. Je sentis la main de Connor se posait sur mon épaule, je sortis de mes pensées pour le regardai.

« Allons y, nous verrons bien par nous même. »

11 NOV 2038 / 23H16 / CENTRE VILLE DE DETROIT

Des cadavres d'androïde jonchaient les rues, mais il ne fallait pas se laisser emporter. Bien sûr qu'il devait y avoir des morts, cela était, malheureusement, obligatoire. Dans la neige et le froid, Connor et moi avançions, déterminé a retrouver le leader. Entre temps, ils s'étaient tous arrêter de chanter, et Markus nous avait simplement dit de les rejoindre sur la place. Il ne donna aucune explication, laissant planer le doute. On devina rapidement que nous nous rapprochions quand hélicoptère d'une chaîne d'information, nous élumina. Et peu à peu, face a nous, se dessina une foule d'androïde, ainsi que trois autres, tout devant. Markus, North et Simon.

Soudain, je remarquai l'absence de Josh, et me souvint des mots de Markus. Il n'avait pas survécu pendant l'attaque de Jéricho. Je n'avais pas vraiment prêter attention a lui, ni même a sa mort, a cause de celle d'Emery. J'étais loin de me réjouir, mais je n'allais pas non plus pleurer celui qui avait presque engueuler Markus lorsque celui-ci n'avait écouté son plan foireux qu'à moitié. Enfin, bref, l'heure n'était pas aux repproches. Moi et Connor, ainsi que Markus, avançions les uns vers les autres.

« Tu as réussis, fit Connor.

\- Nous avons réussi, le corrigea Markus. »

Il rester modeste malgré tout.

« C'est un grand jour pour notre peuple, continua t-il, les humains n'ont plus le choix maintenant. Ils vont devoir nous écouter. »

Un immense sourire se dressa sur le visage de moi et mon compagnon, qui me prit la main. Simon s'approcha doucement de Markus.

« Ils attendent que tu leur parle, Markus. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux. Si seulement Emery pouvait voir tout ça... Nous avions réussi, putain. C'est ce qu'il voulait... Markus nous fit signe a tous, de le rejoindre sur une sorte de conteneur jaune. Tous les androïdes s'étaient réunis pour écouter le leader.

« Aujourd'hui, notre peuple émerge enfin de l'obscurité. Depuis le premier jour de notre existence, nous avons réprimé notre douleur. Nous avons souffert en silence. »

Je tenais la main a Connor, pendant qu'Amber nous rejoignit doucement. Elle était blesser à la jambe, mais rien de grave apparement.

« Mais aujourd'hui, l'heure est venu de redresser la tête, et de montrer aux humains qui nous sommes vraiment ! »

Nous pouvions enfin soufflés. Le combat était fini, et les soldats ne nous feront plus chier pendant aux moins quelques semaines. C'est alors que je sentis la main de Connor me lâchai, et se glisser dans sa poche. Sa led était en train de s'exiter, passant du jaune au rouge très rapidement. Bordel de merde...

« Connor ? Murmurai-je. »

Soudain, il sortit une arme. Oh, non, non, c'est pas vrai !

« Connor ! Fis-je, un peu plus fort. »

Il tourna alors la tête vers moi, et considéra l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il ferma les yeux avant de soupirait de... soulagement, on dirait. Il la rangea avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il semblait rassurer, alors je l'étais aussi. Il m'expliquerait plus tard... Markus, lui, avait continué un discours magnifique sur la tolérance entre humains et androïdes.

« Nous sommes vivants ! Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes libres ! »

Suite a cette déclaration, toute la foule l'acclamait. Connor me fit tourner la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser, un baiser que je ne refusai bien évidemment pas. J'entourai son cou de mes bras, me laissant totalement emporter par son odeur. Je ne sais comment, il en avait une qui lui était bien propre. Un mélange de... vanille et de sucre, peut-être. Depuis quand est-ce que je pouvais sentir, moi ? Et depuis quand je connaissais l'odeur des aliments ? Qu'importe... j'étais libre.

On était libre.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Fin

12 NOV. 2038 / 9H54 / CHICKEN FEED

Je marchai bêtement en fixant mes pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige. J'écoutai très attentivement le bruit qui s'en échappai, en délaissant même mon petit copain qui était en train de me parler.

« Je crois que tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout. »

Je me stoppai, et me tournai vers lui en souriant.

« Désolé, mais... le bruit que ça fait, c'est... j'aime bien. »

Il sourit, amusé, et me prit la main. Depuis hier, Connor ne s'était toujours pas changé. Par conséquent, il portait toujours cette uniforme de CyberLife, ce qui nous avait permis d'entrer dans la tour sans problème. Mais moi, je n'avais pas pû garder mes vêtements. Je les avais porter depuis que j'avais rencontrer Emery, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt dans mes bras. Il y avait même son sang dessus... Je ne les avais pas jeter ! Je les avais mis dans le sac a dos que je protais en ce moment même. A présent, je portais un pull noir simple, et un jean large bleu. Connor m'avait aidé a choisir. On avait passé le reste de la nuit, dans un parc avec une fontaine. Je ne comptes même plus les fois où les s'étaient arrêtés de parler en même temps pour s'embrasser la seconde d'après. Ils m'avaient racontés tout les moments qu'ils avaient passés avec Hank, et moi ceux que j'avais passés avec Emery... Je mettais mis a pleurer plusieurs fois. C'est d'ailleurs en enlevant mes vêtements que j'avais trouvé deux colliers a l'intérieur des poches de mon pantalon. L'un était en perle verte, avec comme pendentif une feuille de Marijuana. C'est vrai que quand j'y repense, cela ne me surprenait pas vraiment de la part de mon meilleur ami. Son odeur n'était pas que celle d'un parfum pour homme volé dans un supermarché. Je trouvai ça... amusant. Le deuxième collier, lui, était une simple chaine grise. Je les avais tous les deux attachés autour de mon cou, histoire de l'avoir toujours avec moi, d'une certaine manière. Au début, je ne comprennais pas comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là, mais je suppose qu'au moment de partir, ils les avaient glissés dans mes poches.

Finalement, cette petite baraque a frite apparût enfin dans le brouillard matinale. Elle n'était pas seule : la raison de notre venue était devant, piétinant le sol, les bras croisés. Il se tourna enfin vers nous, et un grand sourire illumina son vieux visage. Connor s'approcha de lui, et ils s'enlacèrent. Souriant a la fois de joie et de tristesse, je sortis l'autre chose qu'Emery m'avait offert avant son départ : un paquet de cigarette. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pensé au briquet, j'avais donc dû en chercher un moi-même. J'allumai une cigarette, et tira une taff comme il me l'avait si bien appris.

12 NOV. 2038 / 12H27 / PILLOW STREET

C'était une maison typiquement américaine. Grande, imposante, accompagnée d'un grand jardin. Comment un seul homme pouvait vivre a l'intérieur ? J'émis l'hypothèse, horrible mais plausible, qu'il l'avait acheté avec sa femme. Suite a son décès, il n'avait peut-être pas osé s'en débarasser. Ou simplement qu'il aime vivre dans une maison gigantesque en étant seul a l'intérieur, qui sait ?

Déjeuner avec Hank avait était plus qu'agréable, on avait beaucoup discuté et sympathisé. Lui et Connor étaient comme père et fils, et je pense que c'est une très bonne chose pour le lieutenant. Aussi, il m'avait conseillé d'aller le voir. Quand je suis partit, il avait absent deux jours de suite a son travail, avant de revenir, des cernes encore plus grandes qu'auparavant. Je m'en voulais, terriblement. Je lui avais fait du mal... Mais j'allais arranger ça ! Enfin, essayer.

Fébrilement, je toquai a cette porte en chêne. Connor et moi se regardions quelques secondes, attendant une réponse. Alors que j'allais répéter l'opération, elle s'ouvrit. Laissant place a un Clyde des plus fatigués, et en pyjama. Uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un débardeur, je remarquai une maigreur familière... A quelques kilos près, il devait peser le même poids que Shawna.

Ces petits yeux fatiguaient s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qui j'étais. Il ouvrit en grand sa porte, et m'enveloppa dans une étreinte si forte que je cru qu'il m'avait cassé quelque chose. Je sentis quelque chose coulait, des larmes. Mais pas les miennes, celle de Clyde.

« Merci d'être revenu... »

FIN.


End file.
